Holidays
by MegannWigmore
Summary: Deeks has finnally got Kensi to say yes to going on holiday with him. But will the holiday go to his plan or will there be a tragic twist in the tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Holidays**

Deeks begged Kensi countless times for her to go on holiday with him, but it never happened. Until now. She had finally said yes. He couldn't believe his ears when she agreed it would be nice to get away from all of the drama. He was so excited, he felt like a little boy getting a massive present on Christmas day. He didn't know why he was so excited but he just... was.

**1 day to go**

**Deeks pov**

"Hello partner" he gave Kensi a little wink before entering the bullpen "Can't wait to go to Paris with you." He gave a cheeky grin as he sat down at his desk. "You do know what they say? Paris is the city of Love and..."

"Wooh slow down there shaggy... If you try and pull anything in Paris you're coming back in a body bag." She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair with a grin on her face feeling quite satisfied with her witty answer.

He didn't say anything straight away just bowed his head and laughed to himself. "Haha, touché" he whispered under his breath. He raised his head to look back at Kensi who was still celebrating her comeback when Sam and Callen walked in.

"Good morning Kensi, you look like you're in a good mood." Sam smiled as Kensi who unfolded her arms and sat back upright in her chair.

"Morning Sam, morning Callen" She smiled back at Sam looking up into his brown eyes and then looking at Callen who had already sat at his desk.

"Morning Kensi" Callen was looking through paperwork which had been put on his desk; he didn't even look up at Kensi when he spoke.

Everything fell silent as everybody was looking through paper work on their desks. Everybody but himself. "Yeah I've had a good morning talking to Kensi about... actually my throat hurts a bit, Kensilina why don't you tell them?" He stood up and went to the front of his desk where he leaned back onto it. He gave Kensi one of his cocky grins and winked at her once more.

"Well... Deeks knew I'm getting tired of the same routine so... he's treating me by taking me to Paris." She felt embarrassed telling the others because she knew they would have to make jokes about them.

"Paris... wow, well I hope you two have fun" Callen dropped his head once more to the pile of paper work on his desk. Kensi was surprised by his answer, that he didn't have something to say about it, now even a witty remark or a smile.

"Isn't this the time Eric normally gives us a whistle to OPS?" Deeks saw that his partner did her best to change the topic.

"Yeah where is Eric?" Sam sat up from his chair and glanced to the top of the stairs where Eric normally stands to greet the team to OPS.

"Heard my name, what's up?" A very fashionable Eric walked round the corner wiring a suit, hair styled, no glasses and a tie.

"Wooh, what's up with the fancy get up" Kensi's mouth dropped looking at her teammate. He instantly felt a sudden ounce of jealousy take over him.

"Yeah what is with the get up Eric? He walked slightly closer to Eric which made Eric feel instantly more uncomfortable and took a step back.

"I'm going to my cousin's wedding today and I'm one of his best men" As proudly announced why he is dressed up Nell came round the corner staring at him and bumped into another employee which instantly made her fall over. "Wooh easy there partner, don't want you to break a leg do we."

Nell blushed as Eric grabbed her arm to pull her back up. "Haha yeah" With those words she ran of upstairs to OPS.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you, there are no assignments today, so Hetty wants everybody to have a training day" Eric cheerfully said the good news "Anyway I have to go, I should be back later." Eric then put his hands in his pockets and walked out the bullpen.

"A training day, that's a nice way to end the term." He smiled just before leaving the bullpen to go to the gym. "Meet you at the climbing wall, Princess"


	2. Chapter 2

**Holidays- Chapter 2**

**1 day to go**

**Kensi pov**

"Meet you are the climbing wall, Princess" I heard Deeks shout as he strutted his way to the gym. She felt myself go a bit red but I don't know why. I'm used to all the nicknames, it's not like she have never heard this one before, but for some reason I just blushed, maybe because Callen and Sam where there.

"You coming Kens?" Callen interrupted my thoughts as he asked me join them at the gym.

"Yeah" I got up from my desk and walked to the changing rooms. When I came out I saw Deeks putting the equipment on for the climbing wall. "Are you serious?" I felt a smile form my face and a little laugh escaped my mouth.

"Hurry up Kens! First one to the top and back owes the other a beer!" He was like a little boy with the way he spoke. I ran to the climbing wall, quickly put on the equipment and shot up the wall. As they were climbing back down Deeks's foot slipped and he banged his head on the wall. "Oww!" He shouted in pain.

"Oh gosh Deeks's, are you ok?" I said sympathetically. I stopped in my tracks and tried to help him but then got his footing back and sped down the wall.

"Haha, can't believe you fell for that." He laughed looking back up at me.

"Oh no you didn't" I tried to beat him coming back down but he got too far ahead due to the little trick he pulled. When I got to the bottom he had a huge grin on his face.

"You owe me a beer!" He smirked at me while taking off his gear.

"I don't owe you anything. What was that trick pulled up there!" I gave him one of my serious looks but I felt the sides of my lips creep up as much as I tried to stop it.

"It's called being awesome, you should try it sometime's" he cocked his head looking at me and flicked hair.

"Ahemm! Everybody knows how awesome I am. You wish you were me." I turned my body to walk away but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"All the time, darling, all the time" He whispered into my ear dripping with seduction and then started to walk back to the changing room when Callen and Sam came out.

"Guys, want to play a two on two match? Partners vs Partners? We can carry on from where we left off" Callen asked pointing to the basketball court.

"Sure" Deeks said turning around looking at me "You in?"

"How can I say no?" I said with a cheerful tone. "But if you lose this for us I will, shoot you" I raised my eyebrows at him and walked over to the basketball court.

**Deeks pov **

I shivered a bit when I heard Kensi tell me she was going to shoot me if I made us lose. I felt all of a sudden alot of pressure on my shoulders knowing if they did lose he would never hear the end of it.

We had to be playing for about 40 minutes. I was completely out of breath trying to mark Sam. He wouldn't stop moving, constantly he was on the go, he hadn't even broken a sweat and I'm here sweating like a pig.

"Next basket wins" shouted Callen. I felt a sudden relief but followed by alot of pressure when Kensi looked and me and gave me a death stare.

"C'mon Deeks" she shouted at me. I had the ball and threw it to Kensi who then shot to the basket. For a second I thought it missed it by miles. But then it hit either side of the hoop and slid in. "Boom!" She screamed with happiness as Sam's head dropped while he scratched his balled skull.

"That my..." I then remembered the last time I called her 'my girl.' It put me in a very awkward situation. "Partner" I said rather awkwardly. Kensi grinned at me giving me butterflies in my stomach. I always wondered if anything could happen between me and Kensi. Every time I try to talk to her about the kiss we had up on that stakeout she just says 'not now' or 'can we talk about this another time' I felt myself start to frown as I was thinking back to past memories. I stopped instantly. Paris may be my only chance to finally find out how she feels about us.

"I'm heading to the showers" Kensi said interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll join you" I smiled while following her. Sam grabbed me by the arm and stopped me from carrying on.

"Down Rover" Sam said to me. Sam and Callen are like a big brother to Kensi, I can see that. But I will never be able to talk to Kensi about us when there around. Plus Sam scares the shit out of me. I gave Sam a quick grin before wriggling away from his grip. I went to grab a towel to put round my neck before turning around to give Sam and Callen one more glance. They were both just staring at me and smiling so I walked out of the gym feeling very uncomfortable, knowing they were still staring, still watching every move I made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holidays- Chapter-3**

**1 day to go**

**Callen pov**

As Deeks left the gym Sam gave me a worried look. "G, do you think they're becoming a... thing? Cause if they are I will have to kick his ass" He smiled changing the atmosphere instantly.

"Sam, have you seen them together? It's obvious there is something going on" I smirked back at him.

We started walking over to grab a towel when Sam turned to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking. I looked up at him slowly and he put one finger on his lips telling me to be quiet. Both our heads turned to the door where we saw the shadow of a person. "Deeks!" I shouted trying to find out who the shadowy figure was.

"Uhh, yep?" He quietly responded slowly poking his head round the door looking quite embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam shouted looking quite angry.

"Nothing, just thought I left my... hairbrush in here" He gave us a worried look as me and Sam turned to each other and smiled, then turned back to him."Oh look it isn't here, oh well. Bye guys." Deeks then ran out of the gym as fast as he could.

"We got to keep an eye on him G" Sam said walking to the exit with out towels.

"Yeah... defiantly" I whispered laughing to myself.

**Deeks pov**

"Nothing, just left my... hairbrush in here." _Hairbrush, really Deeks is that the best you can come up with_ he said to himself feeling quite embarrassed that they caught him snooping on them. "Oh look it isn't here, oh well. Bye guys." I tried to get away from them as soon as possible, terrified that Sam might have ran after me wanting me to explain why I was there.

"Hey, why do you look so nervous?" A familiar voice said from behind me. Kensi was standing there with wet hair. She looked beautiful which brought back the butterflies in my stomach.

"Me... I'm not nervous." I leaned up against the wall, cocking my head at her "What time is it?" I tried my best to change the topic before she figured out what was happening.

"Uhh, its 2:15pm." She looked down at her phone then back up at me. All her hair fell across her face and she gently tucked it back behind her ear.

I took a step closer to her and she gave me a puzzled look. "Kensi, are we ever going to talk about..."

"Shh, Can we talk about it another time, not at work where certain people are watching." She turned her eyes to the right. I followed them to see Hetty staring at us sipping probably her 5th cup of tea.

"Then when, when can we talk about it. You keep putting it off." I gave her my puppy dog eyes and stared at her through my fringe.

"Paris, we'll talk about it in Paris. I promise." She whispered walking away back to her desk. I released a deep breath which I didn't realise I had in me then followed her to the bullpen.

**Kensi pov**

_Every time I looked up into Deeks's eyes I felt butterflies. But Kensi Blye can't fall in love. I can never lower my walls to anybody, not if I don't want my feelings to get hurt again. Jack crushed my heart and I won't let that happen again. But there is something about Deeks, something I've never felt before, not even with Jack. _

"Psst, Psst, Hey" I looked up to see Deeks who had interrupted my thoughts to see him fiddling with a pen at his desk. "Think tomorrow we will be in Paris." I smiled at him and is eyes sparkled back at me. _There's defiantly something different with him. _I thought to myself

"Hey, where's Nell?" Callen said interrupting my thoughts as him and Sam walked into the bullpen together.

"I sent Miss Jones home. She's ill." Hetty then appeared standing at the door.

"Aww, poor Nell." I said with a sympathetic tone.

"All Miss Jones needs is a bit of rest and she should be back to her old self. But her absence doesn't mean we should stop working, so please continue filling out the rest of your paper work." And with that she walked out of the bullpen and into her office.

The evening sped by because we were all so very busy. Before we knew it, it was the end of the day and everybody was going home. Deeks walked up to me and put his hands in his pockets "Hey, want to sleep round mine tonight so we can get away on time tomorrow?"

"Wait what time is the flight?" I asked rather intrigued.

"6am" He replied. My mouth instantly dropped open.

"6 am! Are you kidding me." I looked down rather upset, knowing I wouldn't get a lay in. "Fine" I said rather abruptly.

He gave me a childish grin "Great! Let's go pick up your stuff." We both walked out the doors and into his car. "Buckle up" He said still smiling.

**Deeks pov**

As I waited outside Kensi's house thoughts were running wild. _Play it smooth Deeks. Don't ruin your friendship on something stupid. _I told himself._ But it's not stupid. It's anything but stupid. I can't stop smile when I'm around her. She makes me laugh all the time. I think I'm in lo..._ Kensi interrupted my thoughts as she came out of the house with a big suitcase and carryon bag. She walked up to the car and jumped in, pushing her bags onto the back seats. " Let's go" She said with a soft voice. My stomach was packed with butterflies. "Deeks. Let's go." She repeated herself. I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah, sorry" I started up the engine and pulled away from her house. On the way to my apartment it was silent. I kept finding myself looking at her through the corner of my eye. _Don't ruin your friendship_ my thoughts kept replaying in his head. I found myself staring at Kensi again through the corner of my eye. "Hey Kens?"

"Yes Deeks?" She looked back at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Nothing would ever ruin our friendship, right?" I gave her a worried look then turned my eyes back to the road.

"No, of course not. The only way our friendship would end is if I shot you in frustration." She smiled at me and small laugh escaped her rosy lips.

"Ok" I laughed to myself looking down happily, followed by returning my eyes to the road.

We arrived at mine rather quickly, alot quicker than I expected. I helped Kensi carry her bags up to my apartment, which I could see she was grateful for. When we opened the door there was no barking or licking to greet me.

"Where's Monty?" Kensi asked looking quite worried.

"Oh, don't worry Fern. He's with Nell. She said it would be a pleasure to have Monty." I put down her bags in my room and walked back up to her to carry on talking. "We really should get some sleep, early start tomorrow."

"Yeah... Umm Deeks?" She said as I started to walk back to my room.

"Yeah, Kens?" I replied stopping and turning to face her.

"Where's the blow up mattress?" She said cocking her head at me and folding her arms.

"Oh, that old thing... Monty popped it. Looks like you're sharing a bed with me tonight Hunbun." I smiled and leaned up against my doorframe.

"Over my dead body. I'm taking the couch." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Suit yourself" I shouted finally entering my room. "Night Princess."

"Night Shaggy." I heard quietly coming from my living room. A smile formed on my face as I gently fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holidays- Chapter 4**

**Day 1 in Paris **

**Deeks pov**

I woke up to see bright lights shining through my window and ear piercing, beeping noises going off right next to my ear. I forced my aching body to stand up and turn the alarm off. With my vision still blurry due to the light, I got off the couch and staggered into my bedroom where I saw a very cosy Kensi laying in my bed. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder "Wake up sweaty, time to go to school." I joked

"Dad?" She replied with her eyes still shut. I instantly regretted my choice of words to wake her up. _Why, why did you say that, you're an idiot! A complete idiot!_

"Uhh. no sorry." I felt completely stupid making her have a recollection of her past with her dad. She then opened her eyes and her cheeks went rosy.

"Ohh Deeks... Sorry I didn't mean to call you..."

"No I should be the one apologising. I didn't think before I spoke. I'm sorry" I interrupted her apologizing, still feeling like a complete fool.

"You never think before you speak! You're just lucky I'm used to it by now." She smiled at me trying to make me feel a bit better. It worked.

"Well, we should start getting ready for our flight. We only have an hour to be there." I smiled at her "And thanks Kensi"

"For what?" She asked looking confused

"For trying to make me feel a bit better" I gave her a quick hug before I left the room to make breakfast.

**Kensi pov**

He wrapped his arms around me squeezing tightly. I felt his skin press against me and the warmth of his body cradled mine. All my muscles relaxed, I started to melt into his arms. But then he pulled away. As he walked out the room all the warmth went with him. I wanted to shout after him to ask for one more hug but I couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"What you making?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes" He looked up at me as he poured the mixture into to frying pan.

I felt the need to bite my lip but stopped myself and walked to the fridge. _I can't be falling for Deeks. No way._

"What?" He murmured turning to me.

_Oh no! I must of said my thoughts our loud. Did he understand what I said? Oh please say he didn't!_ I was panicking trying to think of what to say. "Oh... Yummy" I loudly spoke trying to cover up what I accidently said.

"Yummy? Did you seriously just say yummy? You've never said that before." He stared at me giving me a very confused look.

"Yes I have! How would you know? You never listen to what I say anyway!" I turned to him to see him already staring at me.

"You know what, I'll give you that, touché." He span around and shouted "Order up!" He flew the pancake into the air and onto the plate then turned to me. "Your pancake Madame." He bowed and lifted the plate up to me.

"Haha, thanks." I smiled and laughed at his pitiful attempt of a French accent. As I took the plate he lifted his head, still in a bowed position. I saw him open his mouth to say something but no words came out. He just shook his head, stood up and grinned.

"We got to hurry up if we are going to catch our flight" He shouted tossing another pancake into the air. I had already finished my syrup coated one and was heading to his bedroom to change. "Wooh hold up Sugar bear. How did you finish that so quickly?"

"I was hungry" I innocently stated

"You're like a bloody dog!" He shouted while he put his pancake onto a plate.

"This coming from a guy who looks like a Labrador retriever." I snorted un-controllable and burst out laughing.

"Wow, you just hurt me, seriously that was deep." He muffled mid chewing his food. I turned on the spot and walked into the bedroom still laughing from my amazing comeback. I turned around to have one more glance at him before I shut the door. He was sitting there shovelling pancakes into his mouth. _And he calls me the animal _I thought closing the door.

**Deeks pov**

15 minutes had passed and Kensi was still in my bedroom. _What was taking so long? _I knocked on the door "Hey what's taking so long? I need to get changed too you know! It was silent. I waited for a few seconds before whipping out my gun. I slowly reached for the handle then gripped it firmly. As I swung the door open I saw a half naked Kensi next to my bed. My mouth dropped.

"What are you doing?" She shouted pulling the sheets off my bed onto her body. I stood there silent unable to speak. My mouth was still wide open. "Say something! And put that gun away!" She shouted again clutching onto the covers.

"Uhh, umm, sorry I thought you were in trouble... You've been in here for 15 minutes. Wait, why aren't you dressed yet?" I said putting my gun into the back of my pants.

"I like to get dressed last." She quietly said looking all around the room.

"So what I'm hearing here is that you like to walk around half naked in the morning? Interesting..."

"I didn't mean it like that" She quickly stated interrupting me.

"Sure, I believe you... Want me to help you get dressed princess?" I tilted my head as I leaned against the doorframe smiling.

"Uhh... No! Can you leave? I only have my underwear on." She loudly said staring at me.

"Aww c'mon everyone needs their daily dose of Deeks!" I said crossing my arms and giving her a cheeky grin.

She widened her eyes and stared at the ceiling "Wow... how long did it take for to come up with that one?"

"Oh come on Kensi, admit it, you want me!" I gave a wink and smiled at her again.

"What I want is for you to leave." She quickly responded lifting one of her fingers up to point at the door.

"Fine, I'll leave." I turned around to start walking out of the door. "Oh by the way, the sheet has fallen a bit." She panicked and grabbed one side of the sheet to pull back over her body. "Nice bra" I shouted. I grinned as I walked out the door and into the living room. I heard Kensi gasp for breath and then slam the door behind me. I giggled and sat back down on the couch. "This is going to be fun." I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holidays- Chapter 5**

**Day 1. On the plane.**

**Kensi pov**

I couldn't stop thinking of that embarrassing moment when Deeks's walked in on me half dressed. "Hey, did you really see my bra?" I asked turning to him.

"You've asked me that 6 times already Kens. Does it really matter? I've seen you in bikinis before, what's the difference?" He said with his eyes glued to the road.

"I guess. But that was in different circumstances." I glared at my shoes unable to look at him.

"I don't get why you're embarrassed, Kens, you looked amazing." He turned his head to me and I stared into his baby blue eyes which were sparkling tremendously. We were so focussed on each other we didn't pay attention to the road. But our moment was finally broken from the sound of a Lorry honking at us. "Ahh" We simultaneously screamed. The car had accidently drifted onto the other side of the road. When Deeks finally got back into our lane the atmosphere filled with heavy breathing.

"Wow...and you call me a terrible driver!" I laughed trying my best to lighten the mood after our near death experience.

"What! I was trying to concentrate but _you_ wouldn't stop talking!" He said while smiling at me.

"Knew it would be my fault" I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's because it was your fault!" His voice rose as he turned his head to look at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road! Do you want to try and kill us again?" I laughed

"But-"

"No buts young man... focus!" I interrupted.

"Ok mother." He gave me one last glance before focussing back on the road.

**Deeks pov**

"Hey, Kensi, wake up, were here." I nudged her arm and she instantly sat up with her eyes still shut.

"Ok, I'm up" She shoved all her hair back with one hand and got out the car.

"Let's go hunny. Paris awaits us." I laughed at her struggling to walk due to her tired state. "Wait... I got to get the bags out." She had already started staggering towards the entrance of the airport. I finally caught up to her just inside the entrance but I was struggling trying to juggle two suitcases and two carryon bags. "Here" I gave her her bags and she grabbed them firmly.

"Thanks" She said finally starting to wake up.

When we finally got onto the plane she was wide awake. "Hey, how long is this flight?"

"Uhh, 12 hours I believe." I stared into her brown eyes which suddenly widened.

"12 hours, I'm seriously going to be stuck with you, for 12 hours, in a confined space." Her eyes were still wide but I knew she joking really.

"That hurt Kens, seriously, right here" I patted my chest and nodded my head. But then I noticed my heartbeat was a lot faster than normal.

"You ok?" She said while putting her hand on my arm. "Woah, you're hot." I noticed her voice fill with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You really think I'm hot?" I looked back up at her and smiled.

"You know what I meant." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Honestly I'm fine." I said giving her a reassuring smile "Oh I almost forgot." I went into my carryon bag and whipped out my laptop. "I brought my laptop just in case we got bored."

"Yay..." She said sarcastically. "What are we going to do with that then?"

"I was going to show you our schedule for tomorrow?" I whispered "I took time on it, the least you could do is look at it, will you?"

"You really made a schedule?" She looked confused and surprised.

"Yeah! I'm a _very_ organised person Kens." I laughed giving her a cheeky smile "So... wanna have a look?"

"Sure why not?" She leant in close and pressed against my arm. I felt the butterflies return.

"So, umm, yeah, we will start with an early breakfast at the hotel followed by a bit of site seeing. We will then return to the hotel where we will go swimming-"

"Really Deeks... swimming?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Or skinny dipping, your choice." I smirked at her and winked but she leant even closer to me, our noses nearly touching.

"I did that last week. Can't we do something more... exciting?" She said with her voice dripping with seduction. I was still staring into her eyes which were centimetres away from mine when I realized I was shaking.

I pulled away and grunted "Yeah, uhh, haha" I awkwardly laughed looking all around and wiping my face with my hand. That's when I noticed someone staring at us.

"Kensi." I whispered quickly but the man broke eye contact with me.

"Yeah?" she said as I leaned into her, bringing my mouth just next to her ear.

"There's a man watching us, 10 o'clock. I calmly leaned back in my seat and looked at the man through the corner of my eye.

"The man with the brown hair and Blue shirt? She whispered staring at him.

"Yep that's him."

"He's kinda cute." She said. I was instantly shocked with her answer.

"You're kidding me right? He could be a murderer!" My mouth was open at her response.

"Maybe... Or, He might just be looking for a boyfriend" She smiled, eyes glistening. "Seriously Deeks, don't be so paranoid! It's probably nothing."

"There's something about him Kens. Something not right..." I found myself not being able to take my eyes away from him. "I can feel it."

"How about you carry on telling me about this schedule... huh?" She said while putting her hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath "Fine." I looked back down at my laptop and started reading the rest of the schedule. I looked up to have one more glance at this mysterious man but he wasn't there. He'd disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holidays- Chapter 6**

**Day 1. Paris baby!**

**Deeks pov**

We arrived in Paris at 7:25pm, a little later than planned. I couldn't get this mystery man out of my head, I was thinking about him the entire trip. I couldn't figure out why he kept disappearing every half an hour. I couldn't relax knowing we were being watched, I couldn't enjoy myself. But were here now, and nothing's happened... yet.

"Hey, kens?" I started up a conversation while we staggered out of the airport.

"Yeah." She said turning to me with a smile on her beautiful face.

I leaned in close to her, my mouth inches away from her ear. "Were in Paris!" I whispered pulling back away from her. Her smile got bigger which I didn't think was possible. We got out of the airport and into a cab. "Soixante-quatorze route silenthill s'il vous plaît" I asked.

"I didn't know you could speak French" She asked looking rather impressed.

"I don't know it fluently." I revealed, feeling a little ashamed seeing Kensi knew so many languages.

"Still, I'm impressed." She revealed, rubbing my shoulder making me feel a bit better about myself.

"Were here" The cab driver said with a strong French accent. _I probably should have asked if he spoke English _I thought to myself.

"Thanks mate." I shouted, handing him 3 Euros while we got out the car.

**Kensi pov**

"Wow, this is where we staying?" I looked up to see a huge hotel with bright lights.

"Yep, Hetty suggested it." He said. "It' 4 stars, it looks cool doesn't it?" He asked

"Amazing" I gasped, feeling rather speechless.

"Well, let's go!" He grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the entrance.

"What's our room number?" I asked him walking up to the desk. He didn't say anything, just smiled and carried on walking.

"Penthouse my good man" He proudly said to the man in charge. My mouth instantly dropped.

"We're staying in the..." I was so shocked couldn't say it.

"Yep" He pronounced taking the keys and turning to me. He grabbed my arm once more and he led me to the elevator. But I was still astonished, unable to comprehend what I just heard.

"Deeks, how are you going to pay for this?" I asked, getting into the elevator

"It's an early birthday present from Hetty" He said grinning at me. When we walked through the doors to our room my mouth dropped once more. "Wow." I dropped my bags and ran to the bedroom. I gasped when I slid opened the doors to find rose petals leading to a heart shaped bed and heat shaped pillows. I turned sharply and stared at Deeks who wasn't far behind me.

"What?" He asked lifting his arms up. He looked into the bedroom and gasped.

"How do you explain this?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking back to the candle lit room.

"I didn't do any of this! I swear. But I have to say, it's nice." He followed the petals and jumped onto the bed. "Come and get it Fern." He sat up and leaned back on his hands.

"Do I really need to kick your butt again?" I unfolded my arms and walked closer to the bed."

"Uhh, as I recall it, you cheated" He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What! I beat you fair and square... and I can easily do it again." I stated, placing my hands on my hips.

"Prove it sunshine!" He shouted as he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me onto the bed. I tried getting my legs around his neck again but he pushed them down with one hand and trapped them with his legs. He then put both my hands above my head and held them down firmly. I was trapped. Heavy breathing filled the room as I stared into his bright blue eyes. He started slowly bringing his face closer to mine. I felt his shaky breath against my face but then I felt his hands and legs relax, this was the time to take control. I flipped him over onto his stomach, then gripped his legs and arms behind his back.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. You win. Let go!" He yelped trying to escape my grasp.

"Nah, I'm rather comfortable here, aren't you? I couldn't help myself but tease him in his defeat.

"Please, Kens" He yelped once more as I pulled his arms and legs harder before letting go. His arms and legs then flopped onto the bed with a thud "I let you win." He whispered under his breath, before sitting back up on the bed. I walked back to the bed and punched his shoulder as hard as I could. "Ahhh" He said letting out a small moan. "Ok, I guess I deserved that..." He said smiling. "You know Kens, the night is still young... why don't we make the most of this."

"Uhh, what do you..."

"Have you ever gone clubbing in Paris? I hear that it's amazing!" He interrupted me "There's a night club just round the corner. Meet me in the lobby in 30 minutes, oh... and wear something nice." With that he walked out the room and left me there. I grabbed my suitcase and got out my purple dress. I started to put on my make-up on when I heard a bang from the hall. I got up and slowly opened the bedroom door.

"Deeks?" I called out. "Are you there?" There was no response. _Oh gosh. Now I'm getting paranoid. _I thought to myself. I shut the bedroom door again and continued getting ready. When I finished I walked out the door and down to the lobby. I saw Deeks standing by a wall on his phone. He was wearing a white shirt with 3 buttons undone, grey trousers and a grey blazer. "Wow, you look nice."

"Did the, Kensi Blye just compliment me?" He said, grinning at me.

"Oh shut up... should we go?" I smiled and started walking to the exit.

"Yeah lets go."

**Deeks pov**

I looked up the see Kensi at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a tight purple dress which ended just below her bum, 6 inch black high heels and a black sparkly purse. Her hair was down and wavy, just like when I first met her. I was about to compliment her but she beat me to hit.

"Wow, you look nice." she said to me

"Did the, Kensi Blye just compliment me?" I asked feeling very surpised.

"Oh shut up... should we go?" she smiled and started walking to the exit.

"Yeah let's go." I caught up to her and put my arm around her waist which she instantly pushed off.

"Keep your hands to yourself Marty" She laughed.

We decided to walk to the night club seeing it was only around the corner. When we got to the club Kensi walked straight up to the bar and ordered two tequilas.

"Here's to an amazing night." She shouted raising her shot to me. "Cheers"


	7. Chapter 7

**Holidays- Chapter 7**

**Day 2. Just drink the night away.**

**Kensi pov**

As I opened my eyes I saw the blinding sun shining through the window. I then lowered my eyes to see my clothes on the floor. My mouth dropped when realized I was only wearing underwear. I tried to think back to last night, but everything was a blur. The last thing I could remember, was having that first shot with Deeks. _Why can't I remember anything! How can this get any worse?_ I thought to myself while I sat up rubbing my face. I then noticed Deeks's underwear in the corner. "It got worse" I whispered under my breath. _Did Deeks and I really sleep together?_

"Morning sleepyhead." Deeks said walking in the room. I pulled the cover over me trying my best to hide my exposed body. "I've just been down to the pool, its huge... Care for a swim?"

"Uhh Deeks, did we… you know, have sex last night?" I whispered still panicking in my head.

"Wow… you really think I would do the seeing what state you were in last night?" He sarcastically laughed, sounding rather offended.

"No it's just, I don't remember anything from last night, and I'm in my underwear, and our clothes are on the floor." I stated pointing to his clothes.

"The only reason that's there is because I couldn't be bothered to put them away last night. He said crossing his arms. "Do you really not remember anything from last night?" I shook my head feeling rather worried. "Right, want me to fill you in?" He asked

"Yes please" I asked, not looking forward to what I was about to here.

"Well, let me start with saying your nuts when you drink to much." He explained smiling at me. "When we got to the club you straight away bought a shot. Which you downed seconds later with me. Now I like to consider myself as a heavy weight when it comes to drinking, but you Miss Blye… you are such a lightweight."

"I am not!" I felt myself frown at him.

"Well what I saw from you yesterday tells a different story. Anyway, we then hit the dance floor and probably danced for a good hour. Oh, can I just say you are a very good dancer." I felt myself smile when heard him say that. "But I wasn't the only person who thought that. Loads of guys kept buying you drinks and asking for a dance. But I just told them to fuck off, the thing is, don't kill me for doing this, but I be tended that you were my girlfriend, I know, I know, sorry but there wear countless guys, I had to get rid of them some how. You were getting drunk very fast; you were completely off your face Kens, We had to come back to the hotel early.

"I still don't understand why I'm in my underwear?" I asked feeling a bit puzzled.

"Now this is where it gets funny. When we got back to the hotel you were whining saying you wanted to go back to the club. But then you saw the fountain in the lobby… You some how got away from my grip and jumped into the fountain. When I was trying to get you out you pulled me in as well. That's why my wet clothes are on the floor as well as yours. I eventually got you out and had to apologies to the hotel manager but seeing we're paying for the penthouse he let it slide. While we were heading to our room you laid down in the hallway and refused to move. You fell asleep there very quickly so I had to pick you up, get you out of your wet clothes and put you to bed."

"Oh. My. Gosh! Thank you so much for taking care of me last night; I don't know what I would do with out you… Wait, hold up, you took my clothes off?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asked, sitting down at the bottom of the bed.

"Uhh, yeah! How would you feel if I stripped you down to you boxers while you were asleep?" I instantly regretted what I said cause I knew what his response would be.

"I'm all for it, we can do it right now if you want. I don't have to be asleep, do I? He gave me his famous cheeky smile.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" I laughed looking down at my lap.

"Yep just a bit. Now get changed, we're going swimming." He cheerfully said getting off of the bed.

"Deeks, I'm not feeling to great right now, can we do it later?" I whispered.

"The cold water will do you good, now come on." He whipped the duvet covers off and revealed my half naked body. I covered my self with my hands "Oh come on Kensi, I saw you in your underwear last night; I even carried you, its not a big deal." I relaxed a bit realizing it was making out it was a much bigger deal then needed. "Ok, good, now get changed!"

**Deeks pov**

When I got to the pool I noticed there was nobody there. _It's definitely open, right? _I went over to the time sheet and to check it was open. It said it right there, in black and white, OPEN. _Where the hell Is everyone? _That's when I noticed Kensi walk through the doors wearing nothing but a laced up pink bikini top and matching bottoms. "Hey get in, its nice and warm." I shouted over to her.

"Ok coming." She shouted back slowly walking over the pool. She dipped her toe and shivered. "Its not warm its freezing." She shouted again. I decided to get out of the pool and walk over to her. She was so concentrated on the freezing water she didn't notice me sneaking behind her. I gave her a huge push on the back and she fell into the water, cause a huge splash. "Deeks!" She screamed. "What the hell was that for."

"Cannonball" I shouted jumping into the water right next to Kens. When I came up from the water I saw she was soaked. I gave her a grin and laughed.

"Oh Deeks" She laughed, "You do realize what I have to do now?"

"No what?" I shrugged bobbing up and down in the water.

"I have to… Kill you!" I managed to take a breath before getting pushed under the water. As she pushed me down further I grabbed her leg and pulled her down with me. I think she must of forgot I was a lifeguard so I can hold my breath for a very long time. When we finally came up we started laughing.

"Just cause I got you soaked doesn't mean you have to kill me Sweaty!" I laughed as I swam a bit closer to her. She didn't say anything just tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know Kens, we still haven't talked about our kiss." We were now inches away from each other but she remained silent. "Kens, please say some-" She grabbed my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss. It took me a second to respond because I was so surprised. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I felt the warmth of her lips on mine but that was soon over as she turned around and got out of the pool.

"Kens, where you going, Kens!" I shouted. I felt like I couldn't move, that he kiss and completely paralyzed me. I was lost in my thoughts. When I finally came back to earth I got out of the pool and ran to our room. "Kens!" I shouted bursting through the doors. I felt sick when the doors swung open and I saw our room trashed. "Kensi! Where are you?" I was now screaming, feeling more and more helpless as every second past. I searched the whole apartment but she was nowhere to be seen. _Ohh god!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holidays- Chapter 8**

**Day 2. The women from hell.**

**Deeks pov**

My head fell into my hands as I leaned back onto the living room wall. _Calm down Deeks. You need to focus! _I said to myself trying to think what I should do. _Call __Callen__; tell him what's happened, he can help._ As I flung out my cellphone the hotel phone starting ringing. "Whoever this is, this is not a good time." I said quickly.

"Hello, Marty" A very calm feminine voice echoed out of the phone. "I can see you're stressed. Maybe you should sit down."

"Who the hell is this?" I quietly said, feeling worried about what I was going to hear.

"Deeks!" A recognizable voice came echoing out of the background. A faint scream followed by silence filled my ears.

"Shut up bitch!" I heard a loud slapping sound followed by deep heavy breathing. "Now as I was saying, It seems like you're in quite a pickle here, aren't you?

"I swear if you do anything to her I will-"

"You'll what Mr Deeks? Are you forgetting I have your girlfriend? Are you forgetting I have the power? You lay a finger on me and she's dead. Got that?" I shuddered at the thought of seeing Kensi's lifeless body in my mind. "I said… You got that!" Her voice came bellowing down the phone.

"Yes… What do you want?" I asked feeling helpless

"I want everybody who contributed to my Dad's suffering to pay… I want everybody to know the agony my Dad went through! Starting with you and your beloved partner. Oh but don't worry Agent Hanna and Agent Callen are next." Goosebumps covered my body as I heard my friend's names. "Now I want to play a little game with you. On your bed there will be a note." I ran to the bed as fast as I could and saw the note taped to my pillow. "These are your first instructions, if you do not succeed your task you partner dies. You have 24 hours to complete each task. I will check up on you everyday to make sure you don't get cold feet. And before I forget, if you dare tell anybody what's going on… well, you will be the one responsible for the bullet between your partner's eyes... Good luck Detective. Oh and one more thing before I go… I am always watching you, always. So don't fuck it up!" The phone cut off and I sunk down the bedroom wall as I read the note.

'Your first mission is to rob this man'. It showed a picture of an elderly man standing in front of a huge mansion. 'He lives at 178 Dellborough road. You have 24 hours to steal 1 million euro's from him and deposit it to this trashcan.' It then showed a map of where they wanted me to deposit the money. _Can I really do this? I don't have a choice; if I don't Kensi will die._ My thoughts were running wild. _I have to… for Kensi_.

I changed out of my soaking wet clothes and headed back to the door. I then noticed blood on the doorframe. _Please say that's not Kensi's blood. _I said to myself over and over again. I walked out of the door still lost in my thoughts. _Who was that women? How did she get Kensi so easily? I got to check the surveillance footage of the hallway. _I knew I couldn't tell anyone what I was doing otherwise Kensi would die, and the hotel staff would definitely want to know why I want the footage. I guess I have to steal that too.

I walked out of the hotel and went to the nearest corner shop. If I was going to pull this, I need equipment. I grabbed: binoculars, fireworks, a siren, some tape, a sledgehammer, a bat and a big bag. It was really annoying because I had to buy each thing from different shops to try and not raise suspicion. I then walked back to the hotel where I was going to start my cunning plan to get the hotel footage.

I was standing on the second floor when I grabbed the siren and put tape around it to set it off. I threw it into the elevator and ran down the stairs to get ready to grab the footage.

"What the hell is that?" I saw two men covering their ears and running out of the room from behind the desk. _This was my chance. _I sneakily ran behind the desk and into the back room, staring at the men trying to find where the noise was coming from I shut the door. Luckily no one else was in the room. I grabbed the surveillance tape and ran back out where I saw the two men pulling the tape off of the siren. I then sprinted to the stairs and ran all the way back up to my room.

I was gasping for air as I opened up the doors to the penthouse. _Was I seen? _I asked myself. No one came after me so I guess I got away with it. I put the footage in and prepared myself for what I was about to see. But no sound came out. I felt a little grateful; I didn't want to hear Kensi's screams again. I then fast-forwarded until I saw Kensi getting out of the elevator and running down the hall. I could see the tears in her eyes as she ran into our room. Not even 30 seconds had passed before four men and a woman appeared out of the elevator. I felt myself getting closer to the screen and I took a deep breath as I saw them entering our room. Two minutes passed and I saw a very unconscious Kensi being dragged out of our room and stuffed into a laundry sack. "Kensi…" I whispered under my breath. The woman then came out stared at the camera. An evil smile appeared on her face, which made me shiver. _She must of known I was going to watch this_. She then lifted her gun up and shot the camera. I froze the image of the mystery women on the screen and my heart sunk. Tears filled my eyes as my head dropped. _Ok, ok, ok, ok… calm down, cam down. _I kept saying to myself. _Get yourself together. _I stood up and took a deep breath. I picked up my gun from the table, which I had brought along with me. I clenched my hand around the gun until my knuckles turned white. I could feel myself getting more and more angry at the thought of Kensi being trapped. I looked up at the frozen image of the evil woman on the screen. I stared into her cold eyes and managed to mutter one final thing. "Let's play!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Holidays- Chapter 9**

**Day 2. You got balls to hurt me!**

**Kensi pov**

I felt a sudden pain in my head as I was slammed against the floor. My sight went blurry, all I could see was an outline of a man standing over me. I lifted my head from the cold ground to have a better look but before I could see anything he slammed my head back down against the floor. Blood started pouring from my nose and mouth._ I couldn't let this man see I was vulnerable… I had to get in his head before he got into mine._ I let out a little laugh as I spat out blood. "You know, you might be in power now… but as soon as I get out of here, I promise, you will be the first person to die." I kept my head locked to the floor as I dragged my body to my feet. I was soon stopped by him grabbing my throat and smashing me up against the wall.

"Haha, you really think you're getting out of here? You're stuck here… your 'partner' isn't coming. Why would he… your useless, a complete waste of time. You're not worth shit!" He spat his words at me, slowly dragging me up the wall before dropping me to the floor and walking out. His words were playing in my head. _You're useless!_ But he wasn't going to crack me yet. _Deeks is coming for me, I know he is. He wouldn't leave me here. I trust him with everything. He's coming for me… definitely. _My thoughts were interrupted by a young women walking through the door. I recognized her from the hotel. She grabbed a chair and turned it backwards as she sat down.

"You and your partner… you got something don't you." I looked down at the floor as I hugged my knee's thinking of Deeks. "So you do? Hmm maybe I should pay him a visit."

"Don't you dare!" I shouted, now staring at her.

"Wooh! Calm down Kensi, It was only a suggestion. I still need him to do a few more tasks for me." She scowled. "Seeing you won't be alive much longer I might as well tell you my plans for your partner." She smirked standing up and walking over to me.

"If you touch him I swear to god I'll-" I said trying to get to my feet to defend my self.

"Now you're starting to sound like him" She calm fully said still smirking. She threw me to ground and I landed with a thud. "Let's carry on… After he is done with his tasks I will drag him here. I want him to witness you slowly dying! I want him to feel completely powerless as he watches you scream! But don't worry he will die straight after, slow and painful." She explained

"Stop! Just Stop!" I couldn't bare hearing my partners fate. The last time he was captured I found him in quite a state. It took him forever to recover. I couldn't let this sick woman capture him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"One of your teammates caused my father a lot of pain… and he didn't even have the guts to finish him. He let him suffer even longer; he couldn't just put him out his misery. Therefor that is what I'm going to do to you." She spat her words at me as she gripped my hair forcing me to look at the floor. The door then slid open but I could not see who walked in. "Speaking of the guy! Hi Daddy!" She spoke, sounding like a little girl.

"Hi sweaty!" _That voice! I recognize it… But where from?_

"I thought you said your Dad was dead?" I said feeling confused.

"I never said that, I just said you and your team caused him pain!" She put more pressure on my head as she was crushing it against the floor.

"Now Honey, Miss Blye is our guest! Don't you think we should show her a little respect?" The man said in his husky voice.

"But Dad she-"

"No buts… let go of her!" He interrupted.

"Dad-" She whined.

"LET GO!" His voice filled the room. I felt her hand slowly release my head as I heard the man walking towards me. I then felt his hand grip my chin, I didn't dare look up, I didn't want to see who he is, but he forced me. He lifted my chin up and we were inches away form each other. "Remember me Miss Blye?" He whispered as I nodded slowly, I couldn't believe who I saw standing there before me... _It can't be._

**Deeks pov**

As I got to the huge house I noticed two guard dogs were asleep just outside the front door. _Great… Had to be German Shepard's!_ I jumped over the fence and managed to sneak around the back without waking the dogs.

As I went round the corner there was the elderly man lying by the pool with his back facing me. "Ahh, Pippa is that you, I have a bone for you!" He shouted as he started to get out of his chair. I started to move faster towards the back door, hoping he wouldn't see me. But then he fully turned and I froze again looking at him.

"Pippa stop playing around and come here!" _What the bloody hell is he doing? He's looking right at me! _I was still stood there with one hand on the doorknob and the other on my gun. The old man turned back around and grabbed a stick. _Oh he's blind! _A sudden relief came over me. My relief soon ended though when I remembered blind people have amazing hearing. _This man would know I wasn't his dog if I carried on going in the house_. _The only way I could get out of this is to pretend I'm the… dog. _I slowly got down on my hands and knees and started crawling over to the blind man. I was thankful Kensi couldn't see me now because I knew she would have a smart remark to make.

"Here girl" He shoved the bone in my mouth and patted my hair. "Oh, Pippa, we need to give you a bath later, your fur feels very dirty!" I felt like shouting at him then and there but I knew I couldn't. He then walked back over to the pool and sat down.

I started crawling back over to the house and spat the bone out. "Blah!" I shouted as I entered the house. The bone was disgusting, it tasted like Kensi's cooking. I started whipping my tongue with my sleeve before starting to walk down to the basement. I couldn't help myself but smile when I thought of Kensi cooking. But as I started to walk down the stairs my thoughts were interrupted when I saw a brightly colored key panel.

"Please put in the key!" A cheerful voice came loudly out of the machine. "Please put in the key!" _What key? _ I thought to myself. I quickly scouted my eyes around the room until I saw it. A Rottweiler was asleep in the corner of the room with a key dangling from its collar. _Oh my god… you got to be kidding me!_

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know this one is late but i've been very busy ****lately with school. I've seen the reviews and you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this one! **

**-MW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holidays- Chapter 10**

**Day 2. **

**Deeks pov**

As I watched the sleepy dog splayed across the floor I tried to think of all the experiences I had with Monty. Climbing the stairs back up to the main part of the house as quietly as I could I needed to find something to make sure the dog would be asleep for hours. After walking through the house for a couple of minutes I found myself in the old guy's bathroom. I raided the cupboard in a desperate attempt to find something useful. Every sound I made travelled through the house due to the silent atmosphere.

'_Donormyl' Sleeping pills wouldn't hurt the dog right?_ I shoved the box of pills into my pocket and made my way to the kitchen. It didn't take long to find my way to the vacant room. Luckily it seemed that the fridge had just been restocked so the range of meat I had to choose from was vast. Steak seemed like the best choice. Monty loves steak. The stated dose for a human was 2 pills right before bedtime to knock you out for the whole night so I used 3; just incase.

The stairs creaked on my way back down to the basement making the dog shift in his sleep. Making my way towards the dog I wafted the steak around the room spreading the scent of it. I then carefully placed the steak right in front of the dogs nose and hid myself behind the desk in the right corner of the room. It took the dog two minutes to devour the steak and then a further four minutes for it to fall into the deep sleep promised on the packaging of the pills.

I slipped the code key off of the dog's neck and entered the code into the key panel. The beep that signified unlocking the safe sounded and I was in. There was far more than 7 million in this safe- must be billions. I was putting the last set of money into my bag when I heard the creaking of the stairs coming from behind me.

"I'm just going to feed Sam Grandad, I'll be up in a minute" a young voice echoed in the basement reaching all the corners where the walls met. Chuckling at the resemblance of her Sam to my Sam, I quietly shut the safe door and crouched over the dog. "Oh, hi" she stopped in her tracks and stared at me with a bowl of food in her hands. Her French accent was thick but she seemed to also be a fluent speaker of English.

"Wow" she was genuinely beautiful, probably a bit young for me but I plan on getting out of this using the best tool I have- flirting. She giggled whilst her cheeks turned the rosiest colour of pink "The old guy didn't mention his grandaughter was a super model."

"Grandad didn't mention that anybody else was in the house; let alone an American. My name's Lola and yours is…"

"David, David Sparks, I'm just the… urm... grounds keeper" She put her hand out as a greeting which I gently pecked making her giggle once more. She put the food on the ground and stroked the dogs face.

"Out for the count" she referenced the dog and quickly exited the basement to return to her Grandad. I probably had approximately 2 minutes until she told him about the handsome groundskeeper in the basement that doesn't actually exist. I had to move out… fast.

I took the bag and made the same route out that I did on my way in. Lola and her grandfather had now moved into the kitchen, which I easily avoided during my swift exit. I felt the heat hit my face as I ran out the gate, climbed in my car and drove as fast as I could to the drop off point.

**Kensi pov **

I gazed down to his mouth where I was reminded of the traitor who led to Deeks being tortured. "Why the long face Agent Blye?" He growled as his icy breath seeped from his lips onto my skin.

"Janvier… I thought you were in prison?"

"Well, some could say Sidorov owed me a favour. Remember him? The reason for Deeks' extensive dentist bill last year" He grinned whilst standing over my defenseless body. "Come on sweetheart lets go." As much as it pained me I pushed up on my arms looking at the ghost of a man leaving the room. "After all this time Sidorov is still helping you? Well, you do need a _hand_" He spun on the spot meeting my gaze as I glanced down to where his left arm stops short. Without saying a word his right fist tensed, he scowled and slammed the door shut behind himself leaving me alone in the dark.

_Hurry up Deeks._

* * *

**Well you guys guessed it... Marcel Janvier was the mystery man.**

**Shoutout to Sassy Classy NCISLA Lover for guessing it first! Hope you guys enjoyed this...**

**-MW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holidays- Chapter 11**

**Day 2. Kensi is my god-dam partner!**

**Deeks ****pov**

I dragged the newspaper down just enough to reveal my eyes. I stared at the trashcan across the park hoping somebody may walk up to it and take the bag of money. As I glanced down at my watch I noticed I had been sitting there for 2 hours. 7:57PM. People must be getting suspicious, what man stares at a newspaper for 2 hours with out moving? I released a deep breath and stared at the sky. It was getting dark pretty quickly.

_Maybe there not coming. _I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes and scratched my head trying to think of what there play was.

_Wait a second. _I put the newspaper down and started slowly walking to the trashcan. I laid my hands gently on either sides and shook the trashcan; it quickly fell backwards revealing a huge hole underneath it. I gasped and looked around to see if anybody was watching. It looked like the only person watching me was a 2-year-old girl who was playing with her dog.

_Ok… for Kensi! _I leaped down the hole (which felt more like a slide), I could feel the trash piling up behind my feet. Before I could think about myself I jumped back into action as I got to the bottom of the tunnel. As I was about to walk through the door-way in front of me my phone started buzzing.

"Deeks" I said unsure of who's voice I was about to hear.

"Hello Detective" A husky voice said. This was not the woman this time.

"Uhh, who is this?" I asked.

"You should remember me Detective… I was the one who helped with your torturing. I was the one who told Sidorov your beloved friend was an agent. I am the one who has you partner…" The husky voice echoing out of the phone changed into a mocking laugh.

"Janvier, if you do anything to Kens-"

"If I do anything to kens… How do you know I haven't already done something to her?" He teased interrupting me.

"I swear to god i'll end you!" I said, trying to stay quiet so nobody can hear me.

"Good luck!" The line cut short… I cannot believe Janvier is behind this. That girl, that girl must be his daughter! Oh my god… how did I not realize that sooner!

As I was walking through the long corridor I came to another room. I noticed a man asleep in the corner of the room lying on the chair. I then tried to concentrate my vision on the screens in front of him. I stared closer and closer until I noticed a video of a girl lying there unconscious, bruised, beaten and alone in a dark room.

_Kensi… _I silently walked behind the man asleep and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him start to struggle as he tried to get his hands underneath my arms to push them away. His heavy breathing started slowing down until it… stopped. I grabbed his gun from his back pocket and stared at the screens on the wall. **Section 47B** was written underneath the screen were Kensi was. I looked at the other 5 screens and it showed 2 men outside Kensi's cage, another 4 men sitting at a table eating food, a woman and a man arguing in a bedroom and the last camera showed the room I was in. I walked over to the giant map in the opposite side of the room. Luckily section 47B wasn't too far away. I grabbed my phone and took a quick picture of the map and started running down the corridor again.

_Ok, left, right, right, continue forward, another left, right… here we are._ I got to the last corner before were Kensi was being kept. I still remembered that there were two men outside Kensi's room.

_Ok think Marty think!_ I looked around trying to think of an idea. I then noticed a partially open door at the end of the corridor. I silently walked over to it where I found their uniforms. It was like a light bulb had switched on in my head. I dragged the small uniform over my body and grabbed a rifle. I walked back over to Kensi's door trying to look as confident as I could.

"Hey, Janvier said he wanted a word with you guys… want me to take over?" I asked hoping they would take the bait.

"Sure, thanks man." He said walking away with his partner close behind him.

I made sure the coast was clear before opening the door to Kensi's room. "Kensi?"

"Ohh, please no more" I heard her voice beg. My heart sank when I saw the blood stains on her bikini that she was wearing the last time I saw her. I then looked up to her neck where I saw strangling marks, I felt my blood start boiling inside of me… but that had to wait.

"Kensi it's me." I whispered before bending down to have a closer look at her.

"Deeks… how did you find me?"

"Maybe I am Shaggy from Scooby doo huh" I tried to ease my anger with a bit of light humor. "Ok Kens, stay quiet, we don't have much time… rap your arm around my neck" As I pulled her up I heard footsteps behind me. I instantly grabbed my gun and turned forgetting Kensi was holding onto me.

"Deeks!" I heard her scream before she hit the ground.

"Well isn't this a touching moment" The man came out of the shadows with the two men who was guarding Kensi's room.

"Don't come any closer!" I shouted trying but failing the scare them.

"Marty you seem like a smart enough man to realize you are out gunned here." Janvier continued. He cocked his head to his teammate who lunged at Kensi and got a hold of her arm. "Now Deeks lower your gun or watch Kensi die."

I slowly obeyed his command and lowered my gun to the floor. "Now, you've got me. Let Kensi go, what use is she to you."

"Miss Blye has a lot of uses. Maybe I should let my men have a bit more fun with her." He nodded his head to his man who started to push Kensi to the floor and get on top of her.

"No!" I screamed now lunging at the man. I didn't realize what I was doing now… anger had over taken me. I felt like I blacked out but when I opened my eyes the man unconscious on the floor with blood all over him. "What… What just happened?" I stared at my now blood coated hands and then at Kensi who looks shocked.

"I didn't realize you had such strong feelings for your partner. Maybe she should be the first to die." He laughed which made me want to punch him as hard as I could. I went to lunge at Janvier but before I could I felt my shoulders get yanked back. I then felt a huge pain in my head as everything around me was going black. The last thing I heard was Kensi's voice calling my name.

"Deeks!" I then felt a hand on my stomach… then nothing.

* * *

**Am I the only one who think's Deeks is really hot when he's pissed? Anyway hope you liked this, next chapter should be tomorrow. A review would be awesome and you guys are great!**

**-MW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow... im already on my 12th chapter, this is flying by. Thank you to the people who have stuck by my story! I just want to say yesterday i reached 10,000 views on this story and i'm over the moon! I never thought this story would even get 1,000 views let alone 10,000! THANKKYYOUUU!**

**Caution- Mild gruesome scenes ahead! Still in the T rating though.**

* * *

**Holidays- Chapter 12**

**Day 2. Never again.**

**Deeks pov**

I opened my eyes to see my hands chained to the ceiling and my legs chained to the wall. I looked around me to try and figure out what was going on but my dizziness prevented me from doing so. "Ah, Mr Deeks I must say seeing you take down one of my men in pure anger was amusing."

"Janvier, what have you done with Kensi?" I shouted trying see where he was.

"Oh, Marty." He finally came out from the shadows and stood in front of me. "We're all friends here, you should trust me. But its not like you have a choice." He spat turning away from me. He slowly walked up to the wall and leaned back on it. "Now, do you want to know some positives reasons to have a fake wall in a room hmm?" He nodded to his men who gently pushed the wall away to reveal a brunette woman caked in blood on the floor.

"Kensi!" I screamed at the sight of my partner covered in blood. "KENSI!" I shouted louder as I felt my heart drop.

"You didn't leave us any choice Marty… you badly injured one of my men due to your feelings for her." He pointed to the dead women lying on the floor. "If you think about it… you're the reason she's dead. How does that feel huh? Knowing you killed your partner… or should I say, girlfriend?"

"You sick bastard. I swear to god I'm going to kill you." I lunged at him but I abruptly stopped as my chains pulled me back. He let out a mocking laugh before taking a step closer to me.

"The only way your getting out those chains are if you're superman, or… dead." He smiled at me but all I could see was Kensi's dead body behind him. "Alfonso, please dispose of Miss Blye's body." I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I tugged as hard as I could at the chains but nothing helped, I just became weaker. The tall man walked over to her body and dumped oil all over her.

"No!" He stared and grinned at me as he got out a match and lit it. "NO!" He then dropped the match on top of the body.

"Oops" He whispered with a sarcastic tone. My head dropped as I saw the flames engulf her body.

"You're dead. You're a dead man!" I screamed and lunged at Janvier once more but it was no use, the chains dragged me back as I felt my hands start throbbing.

"Its not my fault Miss Blye had to die… its yours!" He poked my chest hard before turning on the spot and walked out with his men following him. I turned back to the burning body before losing control of my tears.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my voice trying to ease my anger before completely losing it _Its not my fault Miss Blye had to die… its yours!_ His voice was running through my head. _Its my fault… if I didn't take my anger out on one of his men she wouldn't be dead! _I wanted to wipe my face but my hands were trapped. I was trapped. I'm Janviers puppet now. _What's the point in living if Kensi isn't with me? _I couldn't believe she was gone. I would never be able to kiss her again, smell her scent, hold her when she's sad, joke around with her, tell her… I love her. I closed my eyes trying to forget everything but I couldn't. All I saw was Kensi's body, lying there lifeless, never coming back.

_1 Hour earlier_

**Kensi pov**

"Deeks! Deeks!" I screamed as his body fell to the floor. "Stop!" I shouted at the man who hit him on his head causing him to go unconscious. Deeks hit the floor with a thud and my heart dropped. I felt powerless. The last time I felt this bad was when my father died. I couldn't go through this again. I couldn't lose another person I loved. I do love Deeks I'll admit it. Everything about him, his looks, charm, wittiness, humour… I could go on for days. To see him lying there on the floor in pain just made me feel angry. Angry I cant do anything.

"Kensi, he was attacking my men, I had to knock him out for his own safety." A husky voice echoed through the room. "My men will take care of him." I stared at Deeks as two large men dragged him out the room.

"What are you planning to do with him?" I asked dreading his answer.

"Chain him up, play some games, show him your dead body-"

"Wait what?" I interrupted him

"You didn't think you were going to survive through this did you?" He smiled at me and laughed. "Well maybe not your body but someone's."

"Wait… what do you mean someone's?" I felt like I was falling further into his game.

"I'm not letting you die that easily… I just want your partner to think your dead. That will drive him crazy, it will make everything so much more fun!" He smiled even more, but this time he cocked his head at me just like Deeks did. I could never imagine him anything like Deeks, but his head tilting reminded me of all the times Deeks had done that to me. All the happy memories we shared.

"Who's body are you using?"

"Meet Tina!" He hurled in a very scared looking women who looked exactly like me. "Now Tina, you're going to die, nothing personnel." The young woman was shaking like a leaf. I mouthed the words 'everything will be ok' to her but I felt like I was lying. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know if I could save this defenseless woman. Heck I don't know if I can even save myself. He then nodded to one of his men who grabbed the women by her hair and dragged her out causing her to scream.

"You're a monster!" I shouted and spat at him.

"I wouldn't call myself a monster, just a man of justice. You hurt me I hurt you. Simple." He turned on his toes and strutted out the room.

"Ohh Deeks" I whispered under my breath. I couldn't imagine how he would feel once he saw that dead body. I know if the roles were reversed I wouldn't want to live. Not with out him. "Don't do anything stupid." I whispered before dropping my head and curling up on the floor imagining Deeks hurt and in pain. _Please_

* * *

**And the plot thickens! I wonder what Deeks will do next? Anybody think he will lose his anger and go completely mad... only time will tell! **_  
_

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holidays- Chapter 13**

**Day 3. **

**Deeks pov**

I couldn't get the thought of Kensi's dead body being dragged out the room. I had nothing to fight for anymore. Janvier can't hurt me anymore. I can never feel as much pain as I am feeling now.

"Aww Deeks" Janvier's daughter came into the room crossing her arms. "Don't tell me you loved that woman. Don't tell me your grieving. You shouldn't be, she was a bitch" She hissed. I tried my best not to lash out at her but I couldn't let her have the pleasure of hurting me.

"You know, you never told me your name" I tried my best to try and change the topic away from Kensi.

"Pippa" She smiled. "I already know everything about you so there's no point asking you."

"Oh I feel famous. Please enlighten me on how much you know about Marty Deeks." I sarcastically taunted.

"Well, you were born January 8th 1979 and you are a native of California. Your fathers name is Gordon John Brandel. You had a bad upbringing due to your fathers alcohol problem causing you to shoot him." She paused as her words sunk in. "You went to law school and studied to be a lawyer before switching your lifestyle to something more interesting. An LAPD cop. You are currently the liaison for NCIS, working for Henrietta Lange."

"Sounds like you have been stalking me Pippa." I tried my best to ease my pain with a bit of light humour.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not that attractive."

"I don't know, I've been told I'm quite a jungle cat!" I froze for a second remembering the last time I said that to Kensi. We were at a hotel pretending to be on our honeymoon. We had a mini-wrestling match which I so won!

"You do like flirting don't you Marty" She stepped closer to me and rested her hand on my cheek. I looked down at her cold hand caressing my cheek and back up at her. She was getting closer and closer to me. I noticed her eyes were flickering between my eyes and my lips. I knew where this was heading. She pressed her soft lips against mine. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't do anything; I couldn't move. I was her doll. Her living, breathing toy. I kept my eyes open while her eyes were shut. As much as I didn't want to but I kind of enjoyed the kiss. It reminded of when Kensi kissed me. She swung her arms around my shoulders and pressed herself harder against me. A few seconds past and she retreated back to her original position.

"Till next time." She licked her lips seductively and walked out of the room.

_What the bloody hell was that!_

**Kensi pov**

"Looks like your boyfriends moved on" Janvier laughed as I watched my partner kiss his daughter. "Hasn't even been an hour." Another laugh escaped his lips. I dropped my head as a single tear ran down my face, burning my bloodied cheek on its way.

_I _can't_ believe he would do this._ My thoughts were consuming me. _I'm not even dead for an hour and he's already moved on. _

"From what it looks like it seems he never even loved you." He hissed as he pulled my chair back so my feet were off the ground. "Don't cry dear, he's not worth it."

"But I love-" My voice died in my throat. I felt angry, angry that he would betray me like this, angry that he didn't love me, when I loved him so much.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Come on." Two men came out from behind him and un-tied me from the chair.

"Were are we going?"

"We're moving you to some place safer." One of the men pulled a bag over my head while the other tightly handcuffed me.

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?" I sarcastically spoke with a laugh.

"Well Miss Blye, you're known for your fighting skills so I don't want to take any risks." I felt the fresh air hit me as we left my prison. I heard the bird's chirping and the cars on the road.

"Where's the fun it that?" The conversation ended when I was thrown in what seemed like the back of a van. The car ride was short. It must of only been a 10-minute drive.

Before I knew it I was being shoved out the car. I heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore. I also heard seagulls and laughter of children. We were right by a beach.

All the sounds abruptly stopped when I was pulled inside. The bag was pulled off my head and caught my hair causing to rip a few strands out. I saw a huge warehouse; it looked like nobody had been there in years.

"This place seriously needs a makeover." I laughed. I felt like I was turning into Deeks, trying to mask my pain with humour. My statement got no response; I was shoved back into a chair and chained to it once more.

"So, what was the point in moving me?" I asked feeling a bit worried wondering what he was going to respond with.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend will be here soon." He sharply turned to me as the men finished tightening the chains.

"I think its safe to say were broken up." I felt my heart sink as a lump in my throat formed. He smiled at me and walked out the room with a skip in his step. A tear ran down my face at the though of Deeks kissing that bitch. I'm going to kill her if that's the last thing I do.

**Deeks pov**

I wasn't sure how long it had been since Pippa kissed me, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. My emotions were in a mess. My thoughts were all tangled up. I thought about Kensi, then Pippa, then back to Kensi. But Pippa bursting through the doors quickly interrupted my thoughts.

"We got to get you out of here." She started loosening my chains with a worried look on her face.

"What… what are you doing?" I asked wondering if this was some sort of trick.

"Look, my dad as made a serum to wipe half of the population. Anyone who has had the antidote survives and the rest of the population dies… I can't go through with this." She explained. My eyes widened at the thought of him succeeding his mission

"How does he plan to get people to have the serum?"

"He's going to put it into the water supply. He knows people all around the world, he can easily do it in the press of a button." She unlocked every chain and I fell to the floor. "Oops sorry"

"Its ok, no harm done." I said quickly getting to my feet. "This is big. I need to call my team."

"No you can't…" She got in my way of the door and stopped me from walking any further.

"Why not, I have nothing to lose anymore. Kensi's dead, what can he do? Kill me?" I said pushing her out the way and quickly walking out the door.

"Kensi's alive!" She shouted after me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see her right behind me. "She's alive Marty."

"What?"

* * *

**The truth comes out! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I have to admit I struggled to write this, I had a minor writers block, thats why it took so long. Sorry about that by the way. Next one should be up soon.**

**-MW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holidays- Chapter 14**

**Day 3. Lets play a game of baseball.**

**Deeks pov**

"What!"

"She's alive, but she wont be for much longer! We have to go right now!" Pippa shouted but jumped at the sight of a man coming round the corner.

"Pippa, good job playing with his emotions!" Janvier came round the corner clapping his hands. A man came from behind us and grabbed Pippa round the mouth and dragged her down the hall while she was screaming.

"Let her go!" I shouted. I went to punch Janvier but 2 of his men grabbed my arms and prevented me from doing so.

"Pablo, Pierre, please take Detective Deeks to our special safe place please." Janvier looked at the men who responded with a nod. Janvier then walked down the corridor and I heard the bang of a door.

"Come on Snow white." One of the men laughed and yanked on one of my arms while the other put a bag over my head.

"That doesn't even make any sense and you really think I'm going willingly… good luck with that assumption" I swung my fist as hard as I could hoping to hit one of the men. Luckily my fist connected with one of the men's jaw, which resulted with him falling to the floor. I turned and kicked where I thought the other man was. I heard him grunt and hit the floor with a thud. I then yanked the bag off my head to see a man with blood all over his face and the other holding his crotch splayed across the floor.

"How's that for the damsel in distress!" I smirked to myself as I started locking the two men in the cage I was once locked up in. I grabbed their guns and ran down the hall to follow Janvier. I soon caught up to them throwing Pippa in the back of the van.

"What the hell where you thinking Pippa, I'm really ashamed in you!" Janvier hissed as he slapped Pippa across the face. She sat in fear staring up at the man she called her father. "I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't of done that but if you are ever going to take over the family business you must learn how to be powerful."

"What if I don't want to take over the business?"

"If you don't want to take over the family business what are you planning on doing?" He scowled at her as she held her slightly bruised cheek.

"I want to go into painting… the man down the street says I have a real gift-"

"Painting!" Janvier interrupted as he burst out laughing. "You think painting is going to pay the bills? The only way you're going into painting is over my dead body."

"I wish." She whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" She shouted at her and got close in her face before slapping her once more forcing her to fall backwards further into the van.

"Hey!" I screamed running out of my hiding place and over to where they were. I knew the only way I was going to see Kensi again is if I was going to be captured so I gave in. "If you want me… come and get me!" I winked before running down the alleyway right next to the warehouse. I had to look like I didn't want to get captured otherwise Janvier would know something was up. He has been one step ahead of me the whole time but now… I'm changing his game.

"Don't just stand there, go after him!" I heard Janvier shout behind me. I then heard a group of men chasing after me. I turned around for a second to see 9 men running. "I want him alive!" I heard a faint noise coming from the distance that I think was Janvier. My inner child came out as I got ahead at the end of one of the alleyways.

"Naa, naa, you cant get me." I stuck my tongue out at the men coming towards me. "Oh shit!" I didn't realize how close they were.

"Get back here you scrawny little shit." One of the men shouted. I climbed over the fence and ran across a busy road. Luckily I wasn't it however 3 of the other men were.

"6 to go… You guys keeping up, don't want you to get tired now do we." _I love taunting them. There reactions are priceless. _My thoughts were interrupted when I hit a dead end at one of the alleyways. "Oh crap!"

"Where you going now pretty boy?" One man came round the corner with 5 men following them.

"You really think I'm pretty? Know offence but that's a little gay." I chuckled before picking up a mettle lead pipe off the ground. "Come on then!" I stood in a position which normally only batters would be like but in this situation I think it did it justice. The front man was the first to run at me, he was greeted by a swing to the jaw and he was down.

"Strike 1!" As much as I was panicking in my head I was trying to make it funny. Stupid I know but it's my coping method. The second guy ran at me and he was greeted by a right swing to the crotch and he fell with a thud.

"Strike 2... who wants to be strike 3?" I quickly blurted out before being charged at yet again. I went to swing for his chest but somebody grabbed the pipe out of my hands preventing me from doing so. I turned around to find the first man I hit with the pipe in his hands.

"I dare you to call me gay again." The man shouted before smacking me in the face, I felt a massive pain in my jaw before I fell to the floor and instantly went unconscious.

I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was in a dark room under a bright light. I saw nothing but blackness until I could make out an outline of a women.

"Kensi?" I whispered. The pain in my head was excruciating to the point where I could barely focus. "Kensi is that you?"

"Deeks…" I recognized the voice, I't was Kensi.

"Kens, oh my god, you don't know how glad I am to see you-" My speech was cut short as a light appeared on her. I saw blood seeping through her skin. There was a huge open wound just under her chest.

"Kens?" I whispered. I tried moving but I was stuck. I was back strapped down to a chair again. I was throwing my self around trying to escape but it was no use. I was trapped again.

"Its ok Deeks, I'm fine. He can't hurt me anymore, I'm free." I saw a tear run down her rosy cheeks as her eyes started to shut.

"No, Kens, don't leave me. Kens please, I need you. Please don't leave me. You're everything I've ever wanted, I should have told you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've failed you. I love you kens" I burst out into tears struggling to get the words out.

"I love-" Her voice broke and the room went silent.

"Kens? Kensi?" My voice was stilled. I felt the locks break lose, I could move. I ran over to her and held her face in my hands. "Kensi, wake up. Wake up Kens. Please-" My voice was cut short by a laughter filling my ears.

_It's your fault. _His voice was growing louder in my head, his laugh mocking me. He finally did it, he cracked me.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I fell to the ground holding my ears and screaming. "Shut up. Just shut up." His laughter was growing louder. I looked up to see Kensi disappearing in front of me. "No, Kensi!" I screamed with one final breath before everything went to black…

* * *

**I teared up re-reading this and i'm the one writing it! haha i'm such a loser! Hope you guys enjoyed this. I love your reviews they're awesome and so are you guys. Check out Lozzawigmore channel. She's new here so be kind! Next chapter coming soon.**

**-MW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holidays- Chapter 15**

**Day 4. I want to play a game.**

**Deeks pov**

"Deeks, Deeks!" I heard a faint voice saying my name. "Deeks, wake up!" I fluttered my eyes open to meet Kensi's gaze. "Deeks." I heard her voice soften as my eyes met hers.

"What's happening?" My eyes started focusing on hers as I looked her up and down.

"You were having a nightmare." She said softly caressing my face in her hands.

"Kens." I paused and looked down to notice me splayed across the floor, ankles chained up. I looked back up at her to see her ankles chained up to. Then I noticed the cuts all down her and my blood boiled. "I, I thought I lost you" I struggled releasing my thoughts into the air.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" She smiled at me, which warmed my heart a bit.

"Who was that women they killed in front of me then?"

"Oh" She paused and backed away from me a bit, struggling to speak. "Her name was Tina, she didn't deserve to die, she really didn't. I couldn't save her."

"Sadly we cant save everybody." I gulped to see her so distraught. "Kensi." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She looked back up at me with blood shot eyes.

"I think he's cracking me-"

"No, don't say that. He hasn't cracked you yet, he hasn't cracked either of us." She interrupted sitting down to get to my eye level.

"Kens, he knows my weakness… You" I paused to let the words sink in. "I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. You're my spark. Cheesy I know but it's true. The thought of you dying kills me. I can't get that woman's dead body out of my head. She looked just like you. I thought it was you. And, I can't concentrate, it's consuming me." I could see the pain forming in her eyes as she was staring at me. She broke our eye contact when she stared at the floor then back at me.

"Deeks, I'm here, you're not losing me. I'm Kensi Blye, badass and if they think they are killing me off they have another thing coming." She pointed to the door and then lowered her hand onto mine. Just her touch reassured me.

"I don't know what to say…" My thoughts were everywhere, I couldn't think of any words.

"See, poor communication." She laughed which brought music to my ears.

"Oh come on, back to this." I shrugged and laughed back at her. "So, huh, what now?"

"I can answer that." A familiar voice filled the room.

"Janvier, you sick prick where are you?" Kensi shouted into the distance. His voice was playing with my head. It was echoing through my ears but I couldn't show weakness. If Kensi isn't broken neither am I.

"Oh Miss Blye, the love you show for your partner warms my heart." He paused as Kensi and I glanced at each other. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage." A sudden hand came over my mouth and pulled me backwards as lights covered us.

"No!" Kensi screamed as she lurched forward but was quickly stopped by her chains.

"Strap him to the chair" I was put on a metal chair which was attached to some jumper cables. I could see where this was heading.

"Janvier don't!" Kensi jumped at Janvier who returned the favour with a slap across the face. Kensi fell to the ground and was grabbed by one of his men; she was trapped in his grasp. He grabbed her cheeks and turned them to me as I was being strapped to the chair.

"Now, Miss Blye, I want to play a game. Let's call it question time. So Miss Blye how much do you really love Deeks?" I saw Janvier lean down to Kensi's level and stare into her eyes.

"Go to hell." She managed to mutter through the man's grasp. He nodded to the man by the cables who twisted a knob on the box. I felt the sudden pain run through my body. My head was forced backwards in the process. I was paralyzed, unable to move. The pain was growing, more and more.

"No!" I heard Kensi scream which was followed by the sound of her crying. "Ok, ok, I'll play." I felt the machine turn off as I could move my head again. I looked over at Kensi who had tears flooding her eyes. I didn't know who was in the worse place here me, or my partner who was filling with guilt and pain as the man was crushing her jaw. _C'mon Kensi, ignore him. Don't play! I don't want you to see me vunerable!_

**Kensi pov.**

"Before we start properly I want to do something. Thomas, strap her to the lie detector." A man started walking towards me with a device in his hands. He strapped everything to me and the game began.

"So, yes or no. Do you love Mr Marty Deeks?" He was staring right into my soul and I knew I couldn't lie.

"Yes." I bowed my head. He turned to the man looking at the paper coming from the machine and he nodded to signal that I didn't lie.

"Ok, lucky Marty doesn't get zapped… Yet." He paused and smiled at Deeks who was panting like a dog. "Next question, Did you, or did you not tell an agent you and Marty were not good partners a few months ago?" Marty's head shot up and stared at me with pleading eyes. My heart sank and I let out a sigh.

"Yes." I felt awful seeing Deeks eyes fill with sorrow.

"Good, you're doing great." Janvier smiled at me and continue to talk. "Did you kiss Deeks the first night you got here when you went clubbing." I stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"I've been watching you for a while, I had to send one of my men to follow you on the plane up here to make sure you got here when I wanted you to. Now answer the God damn question!" He spat on me as he edged closer towards me.

"No we didn't!" I smiled knowing he got this one wrong. A quick beeping went off from the machine.

"Liar!" He smirked at me and went over to Deeks.

"But we didn't. Tell him Deeks." I felt the panic starting to overwhelm me.

"I… I… can't, tell… him that." He was gasping for air struggling to fill his oxygen dependent lungs.

"What!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Do you not remember Miss Blye? You were in quite a state so I didn't expect you to. Want me to jog your memory?" He scowled walking back over to me. I nodded simply in reply staring over at Deeks who mouthed the word 'sorry' to me.

"Well. It all started when you jumped into the fountain…"

"_C'mon Deeks swim with me." I jumped into the fountain and started to do the doggy paddle._

"_Sweetie, what are you doing? Get out of there." He walked over to me and was inches away from the fountain._

"_You are such a party pooper!" She paused staring into his eyes._

"_No I'm not-" He started to say_

"_No I'm not!" I mimicked him in a funny way. I burst out laughing and held out my arms as I stood up to his level._

"_What?" He asked staring at my arms._

"_Are you going to help me out?" As he went to take my hand I yanked him into the fountain. A short grunt later he fell into the fountain. He fell right on top of me and we laid there for a few seconds laughing._

"_C'mon we need to get you out of here before the security kicks us out." He got onto his knees and tried to help me up but I refused his help. Instead I got onto my knees and pushed my face inches away form his._

"_Did I ever tell you how much I love your eye's? They are gorgeous. But you must hear that a lot." I sighed at the thought of him with other women. He didn't reply at first he just smiled at me._

"_Why thank you. It's not often I get compliments from you." He gave me a warm smile and we continued to gaze into each other's eyes._

"_And you have a huge heart… that's why I love you, you know." I stopped talking and started climbing out of the fountain._

"_Wait what?" He jumped out of the fountain and ran after me. "Stop kens. Did you just say you love me?" _

"_Yes, I always have, ever since you got shot. You don't realize how lucky you are you have someone until they're gone." My heart sank as Jack popped into my head. "You're the wind underneath my wings, the cheese to my pizza, the wheels to my car-"_

"_Ok, stop, the first one was cute but you ruined it." He laughed and I moved closer to him._

"_I mean it I truly love you" I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes which looked full with worry. I leaned in and kissed him firmly on his lips. I tried to put as much passion as I could into it but I struggled with the amount of alcohol I had consumed. I broke away and I saw he was speechless so it was up to me._

"_You going to follow me so we can finish this?" I ran up to the elevator and pushed the button._

"_Kens, stop, you could get hurt."_

"There." Janvier finished speaking and turned to Deeks. "Sorry to ruin the secret." He pouted at him before turning to me. I was speechless.

"Kens, please-" He started to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It now felt like it was only Deeks and I in the room.

"I wanted our kiss to be a bit more … special, something we both remembered." His head dropped for a second before lifting back up to look at me. I was speechless again.

"Ok, enough with the lovey, dovey stuff. Back to the game… it's about to get a bit more interesting." Janvier's words floated around the room. I stared at Deeks who was staring right back at me. I couldn't work out if I was angry or pleased with the thought he didn't want to tell me to make things more special. We have a lot to work out after all this… if we make it out alive.

* * *

**Oh my gosh... that took me a while. This is a bit longer than normal but i hope you enjoyed it. I made this a bit more dramatic than normal as well because I have been watching a lot of Densi videos. Gosh I love these two! Just want to quickly say something. I heard that if Jack does make an appearance in season 5 of Ncisla he will look a lot like Deeks. I don't think that's fair. It's kinda saying the only reason Kensi likes Deeks is because he looks like Jack. There should be only ONE Deeks! I really hope they don't make Jack like Deeks! It will be utter crap! - Ok rant over. **

**-MW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holidays- Chapter 16**

**Day 4. They said it was a flu shot.**

**Deeks pov.**

"So, Mr Deeks. Time for a little shock hmm?" He taunted me with a chuckle before swiftly strutting over to the machine. "I want to do this one." I was starting to prepare myself for another wave of pane when Pippa burst through the door.

"Dad!" She shouted running up to her Father and grabbing his shoulder to twist him around.

"I told you to stay in the car" He growled.

"Their buddies are here, they've already taken out most of your men, they'll be here any second." She was shaking in fear talking before her father.

"Bugger." He cursed turning towards Kensi and I. "To be continued." He stroked Kensi's face before leaving the room. We were alone… with Pippa.

"Oh Deeks, I hate to see you like this." She stroked my cheek and I stared at Kensi who was fidgeting behind her.

"Well I wont be like this much longer. You better run before our team come through that door and shoot you." I warned her but all she did was giggle. "Pippa, what have you done?"

"Your 'team' isn't here. I've sent my Dad on a wild goose chase." She paused to giggle once more. "He is a terrible man." She sounded different then normal, more bouncy.

"Pippa, have they done something to you?" I asked looking into her bloodshot eyes as she lowly un did my locks.

"They gave me an injection for my flu. It hurt a lot but I'm fine now, perfect even." She smiled at me, an innocent, warm smile.

"Pippa, we need to get you to a doctor." I started un-tying Kensi who was speechless for some reason.

"I don't want to go to the Doctor, there icky." She frowned and pouted her lips at me. "If you were my doctor though I would always be love sick. You get it." She snorted and burst out laughing at her horrible joke. Kensi shook her head as I finally got her out her chair.

"She's delusional, lets leave her." Kensi whispered into my ear.

"We can't just leave her here, her Dad will kill her once he realized she lied again." I whispered back with disbelief on how selfish Kensi was being.

"Oh, I knew you would have to save her, you are truly a hero." She paused and her words sunk in. I couldn't reply though because she cut me off talking again. "I wasn't even dead an hour." I heard the pain in her voice.

"Kens I-" I was about to apologies for this whole misunderstanding when Pippa interrupted me.

"I'm so so so so so so soooo sorry, for being mean in the beginning. I just didn't want my Dad to hurt me. He is a big fat meanie." She spluttered out.

"That's ok-" I was about to reply but she cut me off again.

"Its too hot!" She shouted and pulled her top off to reveal her bra.

"Oh my god. I am not ready for this." I didn't realize I accidently said what I was thinking. I was to busy running to Pippa to try and put her top back on. "Pippa, this is not the time to strip."

"But I'm hot" he soft, innocent words floated around the room as I tried to pull her top back on her.

"Deeks, we don't have long we have to go… now!" Kensi was shouting at me, which put more pressure on my shoulders.

"Fine!" My words came out a bit more aggressive then I wanted them to. My stress was overwhelming me. I grabbed the topless women and started running for the door. "Pippa do you remember the way out."

"Yes, its that way!" She pointed down the other end of the warehouse and spoke in a pirate voice. "Argg" She then giggled while we ran towards to the door. "How can you run when you have been tortured?" He voice went low asking me the question.

"I'm not that bad only one shock. Kens you ok?" I heard he heavy footsteps behind me.

"Yeah, doing good partner, only a few scrapes, nothing to be to worried about." Although she said she was fine I could tell she was in a lot of pain. I felt bad for her seeing I couldn't protect her. I broke my promise to always be there for her, even if she didn't see me, I was meant to be there.

_You've really cocked this one up Deeks._ My thoughts were then interrupted as I slammed into the door and it not opening. _ You are kidding me._

"Pippa is there another way out?" My thoughts were running wild.

"Nope." She poked my nose. I could tell she was getting worse and we needed to get her to a doctor asap. _Perfect just perfect._

**Kensi pov**

"Deeks there!" I pointed to a small window in the far corner of the warehouse.

"Kens, I could kiss you!" He shouted as we started running over to the window and I climbed through and started helping Pippa out. I finally got the drugged up Pippa out of the window and now it was Deeks. He climbed out with ease and picked Pippa back up.

"Weee." She shouted as she flew through the air and into his arms.

"Were now?" I asked.

"That way!" Pippa pointed to an alley.

"Are you sure Pippa?" Deeks asked raising his eyebrows.

"Positive, I grew up here. I think I know my way around… Wait where are we again?" _Oh my god… this girl Is an idiot._

"Well lets get going." Deeks replied instead of answering her question.

We started running down the alley and we quickly got to the street. "I know where we are!" Deeks shouted. "Right around the corner is our hotel!"

"We can't just walk into our hotel with a drugged up girl in your arms… We'll go to jail." I stated the obvious which seemed like Deeks ignored.

"Pippa can you walk?" Deeks started putting he down onto her feet.

"Ever since I was a baby!" She laughed and put her arm round Deeks waist, which made my blood boil. I didn't think I was the jealous type but this woman has proved me wrong.

"Ok good, Kensi you go in first and ask for another key to our room. I will meet you up there soon." Deeks was now supporting Pippa round the arm. I could barely focus all I wanted to do was slap this bitch. "Kens, you got it?"

"Wait… I'm covered in blood and bruises, they wont just let me in!" I raised my voice a bit which made me feel a little guilty.

"Hold on, take Pippa for a second." He started running off down the road.

"Where are you going?" I shouted but he ignored me and ran into one of the shops. A few minutes later he ran back out and presented me with a towel.

"How did you buy this with no money?" I asked giving him Pippa again.

"I didn't" He smirked at me as he picked up Pippa. Oh how I missed his smile.

"Ok, see you up there soon" I ran off and round the corner where I found the hotel.

I walked through the doors and up to the desk to ask for another key. The man didn't even ask about the bruise on my jaw, he barely looked at me. I shot up the elevator and reached our floor in a matter of seconds. I ran through out door and started changing. I hated the thought of being in this bikini for 2 days… it's disgusting.

**Deeks pov. **

I waited for a couple of minutes before starting to walk with Pippa to our hotel. As we walked through the door I thought it was best to act drunk, which wasn't hard for Pippa. We easily got passed the desk and into the elevator.

"Does Kenny not like me?" Her voice was soft as we slowly made our way up the elevator. I struggled not to laugh at her amazing nickname for Kensi, which I knew I had to steal.

"What makes you say that?" I knew what she was talking about; I just didn't want to answer the question.

"Is she upset that you're my boyfriend." My mouth dropped hearing the last word she said. I felt bad for her especially because the state she was in. I couldn't make her feel worse.

"Kens, she's fine with it. We just need to focus on getting you to a doctor ok?" I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"My hero." She started leaning in and pursing her lips forward.

"Uhh, umm, not now sweetie. After you're better." I patted her head, which made me feel like a complete idiot. We quickly reached our floor and I knocked on our door. Kensi quickly answered it and she looked a little better than before. She had changed into some jeans and a tank top.

"About time, did you stop for a take out?" She sarcastically spoke.

"Maybe" I smiled as I dragged Pippa into the apartment.

"Woah, you guys are loaded!" She blurted out which made me smile a bit.

"So, Deeks what now?" I asked helping Pippa down onto the sofa.

"Now… its time to get some back-up."


	17. Chapter 17

**Holidays- Chapter 17**

**Day 4. All our worries, swept away.**

**Deeks pov**

"Hey Callen. You're not going to like this." I said unsure of my self.

"Deeks, its 4 in the fucking morning. Why are you calling me?" Callen whispered sounding rather pissed off.

"Janvier escaped from prison."

"What!" His voice rose. "How did he escape?"

"Siderov gave him a helping hand" I smiled to myself a little but stopped immediately and continued to talk. "He captured Kensi and I and we've been his prisoners for a couple of days."

"I cannot believe this is happening." I heard the sorrow and pain in his voice.

"Neither can we. We've rescued his daughter and we're going to take her to a hospital. They've injected her with some drug, could be harmful." I started to explain

"Ok, I'm going to call Sam we'll catch the next flight available. Oh and Deeks…" His voice grew panicky.

"Yeah" I replied

"Stay alive." He said a little softer.

"Will do." The line cut off and I returned to Kensi. "How's she holding up?"

"She's out for the count. Probably shattered from all this… Deeks?" I didn't like seeing Kensi so worried. It only made me angry that someone hurt her… Again.

"Yes" I stared down into her deep brown eyes, which were glistening in the light.

"She is only 18 years old. She is barely an adult and look at the life she is living." Her voice broke in despair at the sight she was seeing.

"Kens." I paused putting my hand on her shoulder. "She's safe now. We'll get her to a hospital, sort her out, and give her a new life. One where she doesn't have to keep looking over her shoulder, one she can enjoy." I smiled and wiped away the tear falling down her cheek. She slowly nodded and put her hand on Pippa's back.

"Lets get her to a hospital." Kensi stood up and started walking to the door. "C'mon pick her up."

"Wait. Let me quickly get something on." I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my jeans, V-neck top and a jacket then ran back out. "I'm good."

The walk to the hospital wasn't that far because the hospital was only 3 blocks away. _They truly have everything here. _We dropped her off under the name of Wendy Wilson. That was my doing. We then walked back out and called Hetty.

"Hetty, there's a lot I need to tell you." I started explaining everything that had happened throughout Paris but purposely left out the kiss of course. "So can you help her."

"Of course." She then hung up and we proceeded back to our hotel.

**Kensi pov**

I had grown quite fond of Pippa, she is just a young, confused girl who didn't have a great start in life. She reminded her of herself when she was young.

"That was good, us not leaving her behind." I said as we walked up the path.

"Us? You wanted to leave her." He said rather sarcastically.

"Yeah, only because you had a snogging session with her." My words came out a lot more aggressive then I wanted them to.

"The only reason I did that was because she reminded me of you. Seriously Kens, you two look a lot alike." He tried to make it feel better but he failed.

"That doesn't mean you have to kiss her!" I raised my voice a bit starting to get angry.

"Yeah but-"

"And I was only dead for about an hour" My blood started boiling.

"Kens-"

"And you go and kiss another woman-" This time he cut me off. He pushed me up against the wall by a corner shop. Our lips met and it caught me by surprise. I slowly eased into it and I felt my muscles loosen. His hands met my hip as my hands met his shoulders. He broke away and leaned in again inches from my face.

"I love you and only you." His words were slow and calm. I felt myself starting to get warm under his arms. He pulled away and stared into my eyes a little longer. Nobody had made me feel this way apart from Jack. How did he break down my walls so easily. This shaggy beach boy reached my heart.

"C'mon." He reached out his hand and I took it firmly.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him, struggling to keep eye contact because I knew my knees where growing week.

"Well, I haven't had a shower in a few days. I think we both need to clean up a bit, don't you?" He said as we started to walk down the pathway.

"Are you saying I smell?" I smiled.

"Well… yes" He grinned back at me.

My mouth dropped open at his honesty. "That's rich coming from you! You smell like a wet dog!" I retaliated to his witty banter.

"Touché."

Our walk back to the hotel was slow, peaceful, perfect. It was like all our worries had disappeared. Here, holding his hand, walking along the pathway of Paris, couldn't be more beautiful. The thought of Janvier disappeared for a bit. I felt like we were finally on holiday together.

We reached the hotel and went up to our room. As we turned the handle to the door we both realised what our hotel room was going to look like. We walked through the door and realization hit us both.

"It looks like your apartment." Deeks cracked out his humour again. All I could do is laugh.

"Well I'm going to go for a shower seeing I 'smell' and you can start cleaning up this mess. I'll help you in a bit." I said as I started to walk to the bathroom.

"But you caused it" He whined.

"Deeks" I turned and gave him a glare.

"Ok, ok." He started to clean up the mess and I shut the bathroom door.

The shower was amazing. It hurt every now again because of the cuts and bruises but it wasn't that bad. When I opened the door I saw Deeks asleep on the sofa.

"Aww." I couldn't help myself. I walked over to him to see his nose twitching. I knew he was in a happy dream. Just to see him happy brought a smile to myself. I went to the bedroom and grabbed the blanket. I placed it slowly on top of him and kissed his forehead lightly. "Sleep tight Deeks."

* * *

**Ok, so I thought it was about time for a very nice chapter. Seen all the reviews and thank you. Next chapter will be up soon! You guys are awesome, hope you're enjoying this story. Love you all!**

**-MW**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holidays- Chapter 18**

**Day 5. Your kisses lift me higher!**

**Deeks pov**

When Callen and Sam finally arrived it was early in the morning. Kensi and I met them at the airport and brought them back to the hotel.

"Nice place you got here." Sam threw his bag on the floor and walked into our room.

"Hetty?" Callen whispered into my ear.

"Yeah." I murmured and Callen gave me the look of 'not bad'.

"So, can you guys get us up to speed?" Sam said as he walked back into the living room.

"Well, Janvier escaped from prison by the help of Siderov. He wants revenge on you Callen so he's going after us." Kensi paused to see Callen's face change to complete guilt. "Don't feel guilty Callen, we're fine. We just want to kill the bastard." Kens put her hand on Callen's shoulder to try and make him feel better. "Anyway, he sent his daughter to get me with a lot of back up. They then got Deeks to rob a guy-"

"You robbed a helpless man." Sam scowled at Deeks.

"Oh c'mon if I didn't Kens here would be in a coffin-" I said as I started to defend my self.

"Was he old?" Sam stared at me.

"Yeah…" I paused to see him frown at me. "He had a smoking hot granddaughter" I paused and smiled. "And a dog named Sam. Rottweiler." Sam looked pissed and all I could do was give him a cheeky grin.

"Stop, both of you. Kens continue." I heard Callen say but I couldn't stop smirking at a very angry Sam.

"Well, he ended up capturing both of us. Pippa, his daughter, turned out to just be a confused little girl who didn't want to disappoint her father. She tried to save us and got caught. She got drugged, we escaped and brought her with us. She is now in the hospital, we called you and here we are." Kens finished off explaining to the guys who was hanging on every word she said. She cleverly left out the part where we kissed.

"Right, we really could of used Nell and Eric on this, but too late now. So how are we going to go about this G?" Sam said as he turned to Callen.

"Well, he will definitely come here next to try and get you guys back… I think you should just wait it out here. Wait for him to come for you. Sam and I will get some weaponry, you guys… wait here for now. We don't want you being seen out there by his men." Callen stared at us all before ushering Sam with his hand to walk out with him.

Kens and I were alone again. There was an awkward silence that roamed the air. I slumped down on the now clean sofa and stared up at Kensi.

"Hey Deeks." She said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She murmured while she sat next to me.

"What for?" I stared into her dark brown eyes, struggling to not fall into a trance.

"For always being there. For always caring." I saw her gulp as she finished talking.

"I'm you're partner, that's my job." I saw her eyes drop a bit in disappointment. I guess I said the wrong thing. "And now I guess I can say… boyfriend in stead of partner." I then saw a smile form on her face.

"Let's not tell anyone yet…" She said.

"Aww why? I want to be able to kiss you anywhere! I want to be able to show our love to the world!" I shouted as I stood up and did the position that Rose and Jack did in titanic when they said they were 'on top of the world'. I looked back down to Kensi to see her snorting with laughter. I decided to run over to the CD player and put in a classic.

"Deeks what is this?" Kensi smiled hearing the music playing.

"Oh c'mon, a little bit of Elvis never hurt anyone" I held my hand out and she took it softly. I dragged her up and we started slow dancing. I couldn't help myself put on Elvis's voice while I sang along. "I can't help, falling in love with youuuuuu!" I picked her up and swung her around.

"Deeks!" She was crying with laughter.

I gradually put her down as the song was ending. She slid down my body and her feet hit the floor. We were inches away from each other. Another perfect moment. However our moment ended when the next song came on. "Lord all mighty I feel my temperature rising!" Kensi shouted and turned around to start dancing again. She was amazing at dancing even when she is trying to be bad. I let out a small laugh and started jumping around with her again.

"Your kisses lift me higher!" I shouted as I planted a kiss on her lips as we danced. It was nearly impossible but I managed. I all of a sudden felt her freeze under my touch.

"Deeks" her voice completely changed into a panicky tone. "Deeks, keep dancing, there is someone watching us."

"Where?" I whispered as I continued to dance with my partner.

"Your 6 o'clock spin me around so you're facing him." As she finished her sentenced I spun her probably a bit faster then necessary but it needed to look realistic. I saw the man through the window. He was kneeling with binoculars on the other rooftop.

"I see him." As I spoke he got up and started walking away. "Kens he's moving." She broke away from my grip and started heading to the window. I noticed a red dot on her chest. "Kens get down!" I army tackled her to the ground as the bullet went off.

"Second sniper and thanks Deeks." I rolled off of her and we both kneeled there.

"No problem, stay down." I crawled over to my gym sack where I kept all of my equipment. I grabbed the binoculars and kneeled up enough to see through the window. I saw no one. Who ever shot at us was gone. "Princess I have bad news."

"What is it Deeks?" She gave me a panicky look.

"Whoever it that was, is gone."


	19. Chapter 19

**Holidays- Chapter 19**

**Day 5. Aww, you really nailed my nutsack.**

**Kensi pov**

I stared at Deeks's expressionless face as thoughts were running through my head. _What would have happened if Deeks didn't shove me out the way? I would be dead right now. _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking at our door. Deeks put his finger on his lips to tell me to stay quiet. He slowly walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. I saw his body freeze.

"Kens, its them" He mouthed to me. Now I'm the one frozen. He slowly walked back to me and grabbed my hand. He started leading me to the bedroom. "Kens, I have a bit of equipment that can help us." As he opened up his huge bag by our bed the edges of my mouth rose up a bit.

"Dibs on the sledgehammer." I said as he gave me a smile back.

"All yours. I'll have the bat. Ok when they come in you stand there." He pointed to the right side of the door. "I will stand there." He then pointed to the left side of the door. "And when they come through the doors, we unleash hell." He scrunched up his nose as he finished his sentence, which made me smile even more.

"Got it." I said getting into position.

We heard the front door open quietly and we got ready to jump them. We then heard footsteps coming this way very quietly. They soon got louder when the men got closer. I felt the door open and I swung as hard as I could hit the man in his crotch. I heard a loud crack followed by a yelp. I then looked up to see Deeks holding his guys mouth on the floor.

"Really Kens, crotch shot?" He said as he smacked the man a bit more.

"What, it's my trade mark." I said as we started tying the men up and stuffing them into the wardrobe.

We shut the wardrobe doors and walked back into the living room. "We've got to warn Callen and Sam." Deeks picked up the phone and called Callen's mobile. The call was short and straight to the point. Around 10 minutes later Callen and Sam were walking through the door.

"Where are they?" Callen said bursting through the door.

"In the wardrobe" I replied.

"Ok are they conscious?" Sam now spoke up

"No. Kensi got one of the guys in their package so they will be in a lot of pain." Deeks raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes as he stared at me."

"Ouch, really again Kens." Callen said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Wow… it's not a big deal! I almost got shot today, I'd say he deserved it… Anyway can we stay on task please?"

"Ok so, lets get them out of there and tie them to some chairs. We have to find out what they know." Callen said as Sam and him started walking to the locked wardrobe.

They quickly unlocked it and two unconscious men flopped. Sam picked one up and threw him down on the wooden chair as Callen copied him. Deeks went and grabbed a bucket and filled it with water.

"Do you want to do the honors?" He said as he offered me the bucket.

"Gladly." I paused and grabbed the bucket. I quickly threw the water all over the two sleepy men and they woke up with a jump. "Wake up!" They finally came around as silence soon filled the room.

"Aww, you really did nail my nutsack." One of the men said as he tensed all his legs.

"Well you asked for it." I replied. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between this man and Deeks. They both had messy blond hair, bluey greeny eyes, tall, and the exact same jaw line. Heck they might as well be twins.

"Who are you guys?" Deeks asked as he came a bit closer to me.

"We were going to ask you the same thing, we saw you leaving Janvier's warehouse, so don't lie." The blond man smirked at me as he was trying to subtly get out of his knots.

"Wait what?" Sam now came into the conversation looking very confused.

"We know you're with Janvier." The other man now spoke up as he slowly came out of his sleepy trance. He reminded me a bit of Callen. He had his eyes. However he had thick brown hair and was a bit taller than the blond man. There is something about these two that I find… attractive. Even though they tried to kill me.

"Were not with Janvier, you're with Janvier!" Callen pointed at the two men looking very confused aswell.

"No, you are!" Both men spoke simultaneously.

"Oh wow, ok, this is getting annoying. Were NCIS and this is our LAPD liaison, who are you guys?" I said breaking the little catfight.

"FBI. I'm Detective Peter Wilson and this here is Nathan Smith." The tall brown haired man said.

"Ok, if you're FBI why did you try and kill us." Deeks said still looking very confused.

"We thought you were with Janvier. We have had this mission going for over a year now. We have been following him and his daughter and when we saw you leaving his warehouse we thought you were in cahoots with him. Umm, can you untie us so we can show you our badges?" As Nathan stopped speaking I realized him and Deeks even sounded the same, it was really weird.

"Sure." I said as I started to untie him. "Sorry about the kick." I felt a little guilty knowing he was FBI and in a bit of pain.

"It's ok, sorry I tried to kill you." His voice went low and quiet.

"Don't mention it." I gave him a reassuring smile and helped him up. I then moved on to the other man and started un-doing his knots as well.

"You've got a hell of a swing on you." Nathan smiled as he started stretching.

"Thanks, Dad wanted a boy." I smiled back. I did find this man very attractive but I think that was only because he looked and acted like Deeks.

"Umm what's your names?" Peter said as I finally released him

"I'm Agent G Callen, this here is Agent Sam Hanna, Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks." Callen said as he pointed to each of us.

"Ok cool." Nathan said as he moved closer to me. "Can I have your number so we can stay in touch with this mission?"

"Umm sure." I shook by head in disbelief. _This time an hour ago he was trying to kill me and now he wants my number?_ "Its 555 6298"

"Thanks, bye guys." The two men walked out the door and I smiled back at my team.

"I don't like those guys." Deeks said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Wow, Kens, you two really hit it off." Sam said. I knew he was trying to annoy Deeks, and from Deeks's facial expression it looked like it worked.

"I'm doing it for the case." I tried to reassure Deeks but I think it failed. I don't want to be attracted to Nathan; I just can't help it. Now I guess I know what Deeks felt like when he saw Tina.

"Sure." Sam smirked at me and then looked back at Deeks. He mouthed something to him but I couldn't quite see what. He turned back to me and then to Callen. "Looks like we made some friends G."

"Looks like it." He replied.


	20. Chapter 20

**Holidays- Chapter 20**

**Day 6. Err, Sam, shower, blah!**

**Deeks pov**

We woke up to sunshine bursting through the windows. I turned over to see Kensi sleeping. She was lightly snoring… it was adorable. I know its weird to watch people sleep but when it comes to Kensi it feels right. I was staring at her closed eyes. My eyes darted down to her plump, pinky red lips, the perfect shape. She was perfect.

"Deeks, why are you staring at me?" The mumbling of a very tired Kensi interrupted my thoughts.

"Cause you're adorable when you sleep." I whispered as softly as I could. She opened her beautiful deep brown eyes and my butterflies returned.

"Does that mean I'm ugly when I'm awake?" She raised one of her eyebrows at me. I knew Kensi very well so I knew she was joking around but for some reason her stare was making me nervous.

"Err, no, umm, you know what I –"

**Kensi pov**

"Deeks, calm down I'm joking." My smile made another appearance as I leaned in for another kiss. "Woah, hold on there Shaggy, your breath reeks! Go brush your teeth."

"Err, alright. But then can I get a good morning kiss?"

"Maybe" I winked at him as he opened the door to the bathroom and walked in.

"Don't you knock!" I heard a shout from the bathroom followed by Deeks almost sprinting out of it and slamming the door. He was sprawled across the door with a horrific expression planted on his face.

"Deeks, who was that?" I struggled to keep the giggles from escaping my lips.

"Err, Sam, shower, blah!" He shuddered and started to walk out of the room.

"What did you see?" I shouted over to him as he was storming out of the room shivering.

"I'm not talking about it!" He shouted back as he slammed the bedroom door. I smiled broke across my face as I heard a laugh escaping the bathroom.

**Deeks pov**

"You alright Deeks, you look like you've seen a ghost." Callen was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee.

"No, worse, Sam in the shower." I said back as I walked over the kitchen to get some cereal. I saw him openly smiling and struggling to keep in his laughter. "Hey its not funny, I'm seriously scarred for life!" I stated.

"I know, I know." He took a big gulp of his tea as he let out a snort.

"Morning Deeks-"

"Ahh!" I dropped the box of cereal, which was luckily still closed as I felt Sam walk from behind me.

"Calm down, I'm just getting some coffee." He reached around me to get to the coffee maker and turned it on. I could literally touch the awkwardness in the air.

"What were you doing in my bathroom?" I said trying to break the silence.

"Taking a shower. Duh!" He then took his coffee and sat down next to Callen. I kind of walked into that one.

"You know what, I'm not hungry. I'm going to go and brush my teeth." I walked out hearing the whispering pair behind me.

I walked into the bedroom to see Kensi getting dressed. She was in a lacey purple and black bra with matching knickers. "Woah."

"I'll take that as a compliment" She said as she pulled on her jeans and her top. I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Deeks?"

"Yep?" It didn't feel like I said anything. I just felt my mouth move, I wasn't sure if anything came out.

"Staring." She said. I instantly looked at the floor then at the ceiling then back at her.

"Yeah sorry, it's a bit of a habit now." I giggled trying to decrease the awkwardness. "Well, I'm going to go and brush my teeth. I'm expecting my good morning kiss when I come out." She gave me a salute and I closed the door to the bathroom.

**Kensi pov**

_Really Kensi, a salute, that's the best you can come up with. _I felt myself shaking my head as I came out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen. I forgot what I was thinking though as soon as I saw the cereal on the side. "Oooo, Captain Crunch!"

"Not to much sugar." I heard Callen shout out.

"Hey, I like my sugar." I said as I heard him let out a breath of air.

I poured in the cereal and the milk and probably 8 pounds of sugar then joined them on the sofa. I had to of eaten in in under 2 minutes.

"Done." I jumped off the sofa and returned to the kitchen where I cleaned my plate.

"Wow… new record." Sam gave me a cheeky smile before getting up and joining me in cleaning our bowls and cups.

A knock at the door interrupted our cleaning. Callen got up and walked over to the door to open it. Strutting in was Nathan and Peter. "Hey guys. We have a location on where Janvier is." Peter said.

"Where?" I said walking over to them.

"A warehouse right near the beach. 7234 Tallington road." Nathan blurted out.

"That's where he kept Deeks and I." I said looking between the four men.

"Ok, well should we go get him? Bring him in for good." Callen smiled.

"Lets." I smiled back. "I'll go get Deeks."

I turned away from the group and walked towards the bedroom. "Deeks." I opened the door to find the room filled with darkness. "Deeks we know where Janvier-" My voice got cut off by the feeling Deeks's lips on mine. I shut my eyes but it didn't feel any different because I couldn't see a thing with my eyes open. I felt his hands come down to my waist as my hands met his neck. The kiss broke when we needed to fill our lungs with air again.

"Told you I would get my good morning kiss." I could feel he was smiling even though I couldn't see it.

"Deeks, I can't see anything." I said through my smile. I was smiling so much this morning my cheeks where beginning to hurt.

"Don't worry I got it." I heard his voice getting quieter as he walked away from me. "Ahh!" I heard him scream as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Maybe I don't got it." He paused and the room filled with my laughter. I could just imagine Deeks falling flat on his face, it would have been hilarious. "Found it." The room filled with light and I saw where Deeks had fallen.

"We found Janvier. He is at the warehouse where he kept us. We're going to get him now and bring him in. You coming?" I got him up to date. The taste of him was still hovering on my lips. I was struggling to comprehend what I was saying.

"Yeah lets go." He walked past me and out the room. I couldn't help but think about the kiss. Yet it was like the fifth time we'd kissed but every time I kissed him it felt like the first time. "Come on princess."

"Coming." I switched the lights off and followed him out the door where we found the group smirking at us. They probably heard all of that… great.

* * *

**I just want to say my next chapter will be the finale. Hope you guys enjoy this. Reviews are always welcome. **

**-MW**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holidays- Chapter 21**

**Day 6. I already have one shaggy blonde goofball in my life.**

**Deeks pov**

The car ride to the Warehouse was slightly awkward. We were sitting in the back of a taxi with little to no room. Sam was squishing against my left and Callen was squishing my right. "Why couldn't one of us just ride with Peter and Nathan?" I shouted out.

"Because their car had only two seats." Sam stated.

"Yeah this one only has 5" I couldn't turn my head at the risk of accidently bumping Sam's.

"Deeks, there's 5 of us?" Callen said as he kept staring out the window.

"Yeah but Sam pretty much takes up 2 of them." I tried my best not to smile and luckily succeeded. I heard Kensi's subtle laugh in the front of the car and saw Callen's 'You shouldn't have done that' face.

"Are you forgetting I'm a trained NAVY seal and we're in an enclosed space? I could kill you in one move, wouldn't even break a sweat." I heard his voice echo through my ears. I thought it was best to shut up. The taxi went silent for the rest of the journey.

When we finally arrived at the warehouse I jumped out the car as fast as I could. "Yay, land, never thought I would live to see it again." I said as I sprawled my self across the grass.

"Deeks, we're on an mission." Kensi said as she handed me one of the rifles. I quickly stood up and took the rifle.

"Ok." Nathan said as he got out a map of the place. "Our motion sensors detect 7 men in the main room right behind that door." He pointed towards one of the doors. "Janvier is in the far room with two of his men. There are another two men guarding the back door. Are you guys ready?" He looked at each of us and all of us responded with a simple nod.

**Janvier pov**

I heard a bang followed by someone screaming the word NCIS. I heard echoes of bullets being fired and a lot of my men shouting. I turned to the two men either side of me and nodded. They knew what to do. They turned the table in the corner of the room on its side and we got behind it. We were bracing ourselves behind the table as we waited for our guests to return.

The noise grew silent. The faint noises of footsteps filled my ears. I'd like to think I'm a wise man so I know how this is going to play out. But I think positive. If I'm being taken I at least want to see one of the NCIS agents sprawled out dead on the floor.

The door flung open and my last two men began to fire. But there were no screams. No bodies hitting the floor. What was going on? My men stopped shooting to see what was happening. I saw a small object being thrown into the room.

"Smoke!" One of my men shouted. The room filled in seconds. I used my one hand to lift my top and cover my mouth and nose. I could no longer see anything just smoke. I heard two gun shots go off and a sudden hand gripping and pulling my shoulder. I closed my eyes and awaited my fate.

**Kensi pov.**

I felt some sort of pleasure seeing Janvier's limp body being dragged by Sam. Knowing for once he is the damsel in distress. He instantly started coughing as Sam threw him onto the ground.

"Hello Janvier. Long time no see." Callen was the first to speak. "I hoped after that big commotion with Sidarov I wouldn't have to see your face again. But I'm not worried. After this you definitely wont see me again."

"Don't, don't be too sure about that." Janvier managed to spit out.

"We got it from here." Peter said as he and one of his men took Janvier and guided him away.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Nathan came over and tapped my shoulder.

"Sure." He pulled me over and I couldn't help but see Deeks staring at us over his shoulder.

"Seeing all of this is now over can I… take you for a bite? Tomorrow, dinner?" He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Look Nathan. I'm really sorry but I'm kind of already seeing someone. You're a great guy and you will find a great girl." I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, I could see he was disappointed as he bowed his head.

"It's your partner isn't it?" He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. I nodded slowly and bit my lip. "I could tell there was something between you. If you two ever break up please don't hesitate to call me… I've been told I'm a great listener." He smiled and turned to walk away. "See you around."

"Bye" I lifted my hand and waved him goodbye before walking back over to my group. I could see Deeks was agitated. I would tell him later our conversation.

"So this looks like its rapping up to be quite a nice story." Sam said as he looked between each of us then finally at Callen.

"Quite. Well Kensi, Deeks, we're going to go and catch a flight back to Los Angeles… You coming?" Callen asked. Deeks looked at me hoping I would answer so I took the situation under control.

"Na, I think we're going to stay here and enjoy our last day." I smiled back at the group then up into Deeks's eyes which were gleaming blue.

"Ok see you in a couple of days… and Deeks?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Deeks snapped out of his stare and looked at Sam.

"If you ever hurt Kensi…" Sam and Callen stepped forward to get closer to Deeks who looked as if he was a trapped puppy.

"You will be answering to us." Callen calmly said. With that they walked out the room and I looked up at Deeks who seemed to be frozen.

"God I hate it when they do that." He shook his head and then stared at the door where they'd left.

"What, stand up for me?" I asked moving closer to him. His eyes moved down to mine and I wrapped my hands round the back of his neck.

"Hey, what did you and that guy talk about a few minutes ago?" He said moving his hands down to my waist.

"Oh, he asked me out for dinner." I replied

"And?"

"And I said no because I already have a shaggy blonde goofball in my life. I don't need another one." I saw the big grin appear on his face, which instantly made me smile too.

"Kens." He moved his face so it was inches away from mine.

"Yeah?" I asked as I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered as he continued staring into my eyes. I smiled letting out a small breath.

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him as gently as I could. I felt his grip tighten around my waist and I knew I was safe.

Deeks is a one in a million guy. Now nobody is perfect but in my head he comes pretty close. He broke down my barriers one by one… only one other man managed to do that but I don't compare Deeks to be anything like Jack, no. Deeks is an amazing guy, loving, sweet, kind. And I, Kensi Marie Blye, have fallen completely and utterly in love with him.

**The End…**

* * *

**I just want to say I have had an amazing time writing this story and I hope everyone who has followed me this whole way has enjoyed it too. I know some people didn't want me to end this so soon but I feel that this is the perfect ending. I have to admit this story ended completely different to how I was planning it, but oh well, I think it is good. Tell me what you think of the ending please in the reviews. I will give everyone who is reading this an insight on my next story. It's called Family Problems and it's about Deeks, Kensi, Nell and Hetty going undercover as a family. Hope when my next story goes up you will like it. Fair well to all who has been reading this... I will see you soon. Bye. **

**-MW**


End file.
